


Peace with a Price

by Enyn_Skyeward



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Abandoning for Sanity, Coalition, Council, F/F, F/M, Hate and Love, High road - Freeform, Kids, Nightbloods, Polis, Politics, Retaliation, Silent Love, Tattoo, Teaching, Training, War, Worry, ego knocking, enemies become friends, friends become enemies, happiness, peace not war, sparing, teenage girls
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-22 00:22:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 38,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6063703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enyn_Skyeward/pseuds/Enyn_Skyeward
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’ve given everything to them since we landed on the ground and everything continues to not be good enough." </p><p>Clarke returns to Polis with the knowledge that she can't help her people without time and change. Although in Polis, she finds that war maybe unavoidable. Can her people change or will she be forced to watch them destroy themselves?</p><p>Post 3x05 Hakeldama</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Giving Nothing After Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke must decide if she will risk returning to her people or turning away from them.

Clarke stood brushing her horse, ignoring the bodies that were slowly being gathered and put on pyres. The sound of footsteps made her turn her head, she found Lexa making her way to her and turned back to the black mare that had been a gift shortly before leaving Polis. The footsteps stopped and a hand crossed her vision, resting on the horse’s forehead. She dared to look up to see Lexa feeding the horse one of the many fruits from Polis that had been packed.

“When will you name her?” Lexa spoke softly, her tone far different from the night before.

“Steltrona, I named her before we left Polis.” Clarke found green eyes on her, “one myth to another, Wanheda to Steltrona.”

Lexa gave a soft smile, “a fitting name, for only a girl who fell from the sky could catch a horse that couldn’t be caught.” She sighed before continuing, “you wished for peace and you have it, but know that another retaliation can’t go unanswered.”

“Pike’s a fanatic, he believes that the clans don’t belong and Bellamy is,” she shook her head as she paused her brushing. “He blames everything on me, because I left it’s my fault they got massacred. He said I chose the clans over my people, that everything I’ve done is not worth anything.” Clarke gave a soft huff and looked down, “I’ve given everything to them since we landed on the ground and everything continues to not be good enough. Apparently I truly am Wanheda,” she looked up to see Lexa’s concerned eyes. “Death follows me, when I lead people die.”

The leader took a step around the horse and stopped when she was only a foot from Clarke. “He is wrong, this was his doing and Pike’s. It’s true you have given everything Clarke and if they won’t accept that, then give no more. I have lead my people for six years, I have sacrificed too much for their well-being but seeing them housed, protected and thriving drives me to continue. Your people continue to dismiss this, they live recklessly seeking one war after another. They don’t thrive, they fight and take what they want. They are thieves, they’ve taken everything including your spirit, it’s broken because of them. Give no more and one day they will realize what they’ve done, that is the day you will return to them knowing they know they need you.”

“So I just return to Polis, live in luxury as your guest while they battle amongst themselves?” Clarke shook her head, “that’s abandoning them a second time.”

“Yes that is what I suggest, although not as my guest.” Lexa put her hand on the horse beside her while looking at Clarke. “Abandon them and in their greatest need, they’ll come for you. Sometimes the people don’t know what they need until they have nothing, that’s when they look to their leader. Bellamy will realize his mistake in time, his guilt will suffocate him until he realizes what he’s done isn’t for the people. He will change just as you have, he will turn on the one he follows and he will choose the leader that has always sacrificed for everyone.”

The blond thought for a moment, “we have an expression for that.” She looked up to see Lexa’s curiosity, “we give them just enough rope to hang themselves.”

“Skaikru expressions make no sense.”

Clarke gave a soft smile and looked up when Lexa put a finger under her chin. “What?”

“You should smile more; it suits you much better than the permanent despair that sits on your face.”

“Says the woman that constantly looks like she wants to kill everyone in front of her.”

Lexa gave a soft smile, “not you, never you.” She turned to the horse and patted her neck, “carry Wanheda well Steltrona, she is far more precious than you seem to deem her.”

Clarke rolled her eyes as she went back to brushing her horse, Lexa disappearing into her tent.

* * *

Once the bodies were burned and Indra was healed enough to move they began on their way. However, Clarke met Lexa’s eyes from where they stood by their horses. The leader knew Clarke had something to say and she dropped her horse’s reins to listen, knowing Clarke would speak when she was ready.

“What is it Clarke?”

“One last thing, you said Nia’s body was Skaikru’s did you not?”

Lexa gave a nod, “yes, why?”

“It’s just an idea I had.” The blond sighed, “take it to Arkadia and basically given them one final reminder of how badly they screwed up.”

“If that is your wish, you may.” She looked over at the warrior standing a short distance away. “I assume Octavia can assist you?”

“Yes.”

* * *

Octavia rolled her eyes as she helped Clarke carry the wooden plank that held Nia’s body, it was a stupid move but one that the girl felt was deserved. One huge ‘fuck you’ to those inside that had decided to harm her people and Trigeda were her people. “You know they’re going to have a field day with a random body.”

“That’s why I wrote a note.”

“What does it say?”

Clarke shrugged as much as possible given the body they were hauling. “ _Pike, you wanted Azgeda to suffer so here’s the body of the Ice Queen as proof they did. Now you started a war you can’t win, good luck when the bullets run out. Wanheda_.”

“Does he even know who Wanheda is?”

“No but I’m sure Bellamy will tell him.” She watched Octavia’s eyes dull slightly, “Lexa won’t retaliate, she’s taking the high road and attempting peace. Pike doesn’t know that and neither does Bellamy, they’ll be driving themselves mad waiting for an army that isn’t coming.”

Octavia gave her a stunned look, “she’s attempting peace, after a massacre?”

“I told her that we’ll all end up dead if jus drein jus draun continues. We’ll attack them and then they’ll attack us and the cycle never ends, no one wins.” Clarke gave the girl a soft smile, “she’s smart, a visionary so she knows when to concede a battle to win a war.”

“Here we go.” Octavia nodded to the walls of Arkadia as they approached, “seems like the guards are already uneasy.”

* * *

Clarke and Octavia heard the call to halt and decided to leave the body at that moment. The blond put the piece of deer skin under Nia’s headdress and backed up, arms in the air as Octavia did. They backed up, facing the camp the entire time until they were far enough away that the bullets wouldn’t hit them. As promised, Lexa was in the trees with her escort and she had Steltrona waiting. Clarke climbed on the horse and waited, watching the camp.

The gates opened and both Pike and Bellamy exited, heading to the body. She saw Bellamy pick up the note and open it, reading the words on the deer skin. He looked up and surveyed the area, their position was well-covered so they weren’t seen. Bellamy handed the note over to Pike before speaking, the man surveyed the area as well before crumpling the note and aimed his rifle, trying to scope the area. When he put the rifle down he went back inside, Bellamy following.

“Wanheda?” Lexa’s voice questioned with the intensity of Heda.

“Gon Polis.” Clarke spoke in Trigedasleng and turned her horse to the forest, giving Lexa a nod.


	2. A Position of Power

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Skaikru no longer part of the Coalition, Clarke has lost her position as Ambassador to the Sky People. Instead of being found an enemy, she is given a new position in Polis. 
> 
> A position of vast power that could change everything.

The return to Polis was not without the emotional burden as well as political one, Clarke was shown to her room by a pair of palace guards. Until Lexa sorted out the mess that was her people, she was her prisoner. The day they arrived passed with Clarke in her room alone, except for a servant coming with a tray of food at midday and then returning with another as the sunset. She’d been shown to the bathing room after her evening meal and then returned to her lavish quarters immediately after. It went on for two days, the same routine, with the exception of breakfast being brought to her the following two days along with the two other meals.

It was only on the third day around noon that a knock was followed by her doors opening, a palace guard merely looked at her before speaking. “You’ve been summoned, follow me.”

She followed him, silent as she passed through the halls and up the stairs to the throne room. He opened the door for her and she entered to see Lexa standing in the middle of the room with Titus. Once she was in side, the doors shut and Clarke stood silently waiting. The look on both their faces stated that their discussion wasn’t a pleasant one. Titus turned his head and looked at Clarke, distain and possibly disgust on his face. A single hand gesture made Clarke move over to them and she saw Lexa’s posture stiffen, her face becoming steel.

“Your people have slaughtered ours, not once but multiple times and suddenly blood is not being called for.” Titus glared at Clarke. “For three days those of Heda’s council have attempted to sway her on her decision but she insists it’s for the good of our people. Tell me Wanheda, how can peace be warranted after a senseless slaughter?”

“Titus…” Lexa hissed and Clarke lifted her chin, ignoring Lexa’s warning towards the man.

“Skaikru have massacred Trigeda several times, one on my authorization because we were defending ourselves. The second was the act of one man, senseless and he suffered for his crime. This time the people committed treason, against the Coalition and myself. They voted against me and my second, installing a man who wants war. He committed a senseless slaughter, provoking a war he wants. By not retaliating we are denying him war, we are taking a step further towards peace by doing what is right. If Skaikru wages war against the clans, thousands will die and the bloodshed will never end. If the Coalition ignores the act of provocation, if they state that they will do nothing then we do what is harder, we show that we are the higher power.”

Titus was silent before turning to look at Lexa, “your decision is dangerous but if this is truly the advice Wanheda gave you and the reason why you take such steps, I can’t find fault in them. Wanheda is correct, treason has been committed against her and the Coalition but war against Skaikru would be a senseless slaughter for both sides.” He looked back at Clarke, “their acts have severed their ties, if they reject the Coalition then they have no part in it.”

Clarke took a breath, “does that makes me your enemy?”

“No, it makes you a friend.” Titus took a step towards her, “your insight will aid in any future dealings with Skaikru. Heda has insisted you stay as one of her council, we are but a small group but the matters brought before us are serious. If you wish, we will have you.”

* * *

The blond looking at the woman beside her, the look on Lexa’s face was neutral but her eyes were hopeful. Clearly she wanted Clarke on her council and given everything with her people, Clarke felt that clan politics were likely less complex. She gave a nod and saw the brunette smile slightly, “what exactly does being part of your council intel?”

“Titus will guide you in all that you need to know.” Lexa spoke with a light tone in her voice.

Clarke nodded, “where will I stay? Obviously since I’m no longer the Skaikru ambassador I won’t be staying in the ambassador quarters anymore.”

“The council and Heda share the floor below, you will be shown your quarters immediately after this meeting.” Titus saw Clarke nod. “You will no longer require a guard and your movements won’t be restricted, you shall have access to all of Polis, even those areas the civilians are not allowed. A monthly purse is afforded to you, allowing you to purchase want ever items you need or want. When Heda calls, you are to answer no matter what you are doing at that moment.”

That made Clarke look at Lexa, “and I thought being your ambassador was bad enough.”

“Don’t worry Clarke, I’m not without mercy.” Lexa’s tone was playful and Titus looked between them, clearly taken aback by the exchange. “It is fortunate, as part of my council you are no longer forced to hold your tongue. I wish your honesty, although I am sure you are won’t fail me on that part.”

“I never held it before.” She shot back and the brunette gave a soft smirk.

“Now I can lift the order that you not be harmed for your insults, many of my guards and Titus wanted you dead.”

Clarke gave a shrug, “not the first time someone wants me dead, certainly won’t be the last.”

“I am sure.” Lexa turned towards the door, “your lessons can continue tomorrow when we discuss the advancement of the Rock Line Clan on Luna’s territory. Allow Clarke her freedom, she has been locked up for far too long.”

“Sha Heda.”

* * *

As Titus turned away, Clarke followed. "Anything else I need to know?"

“Language lessons will begin tomorrow, we don’t speak gonasleng during council. You will have to learn our language if you don’t want to appear ignorant.”

Lexa turned to look at Clarke as the three walked, “Aden’s gonasleng requires furthering, your trigedasleng requires furthering. It would benefit you both to learn from each other.”

“Yo vout ai in branwada, chich ai op trigedasleng kei pleni.” Clarke spoke and turned when they both stopped walking. A smirk formed on her face, “and yes, I understood everything you've ever said while I’ve been here.”

Titus turned to look at Lexa, “perhaps we should have expected this.”

The brunette nodded as she looked at Clarke, “mockery is not the product of a strong mind Clarke, contain your enthusiasm at your victory.”

* * *

Clarke found herself lead to newer quarters, those on the floor below that of the political hallway. Titus disappeared into his quarters while Lexa lead Clarke near the end of the hall, to the room next to her own. She expected something similar to her previous quarters but was met with a room just as enchanting as Lexa’s own. The wooden bed was four-poster, sheer curtains hanging down from them and lush bedding on top. A sitting area twice the size of those in her previous quarters, leading to the windows that looked out on the city below, instead of the mountain view she had before. Another room was connected and Clarke looked inside to see a large pool-like bath on one side while the other held a closet already filled with clothes.

“When I spoke of luxury, I didn’t actually mean it.” She looked back to see Lexa watching her.

Lexa put her hands behind her back, “being part of my council is vastly important Clarke, one can’t expect to be treated as if they are mere citizens. You have been given a very honored position, one that allows all to know my trust in you is without error or doubt.” She took a few steps towards Clarke, “although I will admit that it has been a pleasure preparing your new quarters for you. You call it luxury; I call it everything you deserve after giving everything to your people.”

“Thank you.” Clarke gave her a smile and Lexa turned, moving across the room.

“Come.” Lexa motioned with her arm and Clarke followed, stopping at the desk where Lexa was. On it was a box and the leader motioned to it. “My personal gift to you, all council receive one upon acceptance of the position.”

Clarke lifted the lid off and looked inside to see a book and a thick tin box. She picked up the tin box and opened it to find dozens of charcoal sticks. A smile graced her face when she realized what Lexa had given her. “It’s been forever since I’ve drawn.”

“I’m aware, you told me as such on our ride to Arkadia remember?” Lexa gave a soft smile, “I’ll leave you to explore your new quarters. You can retrieve your belongings from the former room tomorrow, goodnight Clarke.”

“Reshop Lexa.” She turned her head to look at the girl leave, a smile on Lexa’s face before she slipped out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigedasleng Translations:
> 
> Yo vout ai in branwada, chich ai op trigedasleng kei pleni: you think I'm an idiot, I know trigedasleng well enough.
> 
> Reshop: goodnight
> 
> Leave a comment to let me know what you think of this chapter.


	3. A Message Recieved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke helps Aden improve his English and Octavia pays a visit to Clarke, revealing a lie Lexa to the blond.

Clarke sat on her bed looking at the images she’d drawn of the clan symbols, Titus had made it clear that she needed to memorize them. She looked up when she heard shuffling and saw Aden pacing by the window, talking to himself in trigedasleng. Lexa had asked that she tutor him in his gonasleng because he was proficient but only after severe prompting. It worked well, he helped her with some basic clan concepts and she helped him with his language.

“Gonasleng.” She spoke firmly and raised her eyebrow when he looked at her. “What are you worried about?”

He walked over to her, having become as comfortable with her as he was with Lexa. “The Conclave, soon Heda will…she will…tag in.”

“Call, she will call the Conclave. Repeat the phrase.”

“Heda will call the Conclave.” His eyes brightened, hope at what he said was correct.

Clarke patted the bed in front of her and he sat down, “okay, explain something to me. Why does she call the Conclave if she isn’t dead yet? I thought you had to wait for her spirit to be released during the Release Ceremony.”

“The Conclave, it is for Natblida only.” He looked to the side thinking, “To seek our strength and noun.”

“Wisdom.” She nodded, “so it’s a test?”

“Test? What is a test?”

* * *

A knock made both look to the door, Clarke straightened her back as she spoke. “Komba raun.”

The door opened and Octavia walked in, pausing in the doorway as her eyes took in everything within sight. Clarke knew the girl would be taken aback by the room, it was finer than anything anywhere in the clans. Aden tilted his head as he looked at Octavia, “Chon yu bilaik?”

“Hey, what did I say about speaking in here.” Clarke pinched the boy’s side and he shuffled away with a smile on his face. “Octavia, you can come in.”

That seemed to shift the warrior’s attention, she closed the door and moved around the bed to the sitting area. “Sorry, it’s…”

“I know.” Clarke chuckled before looking at Aden. “I’m sure you’re eager to get back to training, missing Tonni and all.”

The boy’s cheeks went red, “I am not.”

“Uh huh, and I was born on the ground. Go before I keep you here longer.”

He stood up and bowed his head to her, “mochof Wanheda.” She pointed at him despite smiling and he grinned. “Thank you Clarke.”

“Keep practicing.”

“I shall!” He hurried out the door after grabbing his sword that laid on the couch.

* * *

Octavia narrowed her eyes, “so Lexa has you teaching kids now?”

“Nightbloods.” She saw Octavia’s eyes widen, Nightbloods were the chosen warriors meant to train only because they may one day become Heda. “Specifically Aden, his English is lacking without heavy prompting.”

The warrior looked around before settling on the couch, “I’m living in the barracks and you’re living like a princess.”

“Apparently this is what members of Heda’s council live like.”

Octavia gave a snort and sat up, “right, Indra’s quarters look nothing like this. Have you seen her quarters, she has a huge bed and some furniture but that’s it. Whoever told you that is lying, sure her council are important but not important enough to get the finest the clans have to offer.”

“Lexa!” Clarke hissed and gathered her papers up, placing them on her desk nearby. She turned to look at Octavia, “why are you here exactly?”

The younger woman stood and made her way over to Clarke, “a message was found a few miles west of the village that was evacuated on Lexa’s command.” She pulled a piece of paper from her pocket and held it out to Clarke. “It’s a message for Lexa.”

Clarke unrolled the paper and looked at the writing inside, “he can’t be serious?”

“Seeing what the guy’s like, yeah I’m pretty sure he’s serious.” Octavia shook her head, “he wants to meet with her to organize a surrender, her surrender.”

“He does know insulting her is tantamount to asking to be killed, right?”

“Obviously not.” The warrior watched Clarke re-read the note several times. “What are you going to do?”

“Tell Lexa, the most that will happen is that she agrees to meet and Pike ends up dead.” Clarke watched Octavia nod.

“I’m not against that in the least, it may also give me a chance to beat some sense into my brother.”

* * *

A knock on Lexa’s door later in the evening was received with a quick reply to enter. Pushing open the doors she took in the figure standing at the window, the sun beginning to set and making Lexa glow. Clarke shut the door and waited, Lexa turned to look at her and the blond felt her breath hitch at the sight before her. Dressed in a the same black gown she’d worn the night after her fight with Roan, the mighty leader was undescribed in words as the sun’s rays surrounded her.

“Yes Clarke, what can I do for you?”

Gathering herself, Clarke moved towards her and held out the paper Octavia had handed her earlier in the day. “Skaikru left a message for you. It’s in my written language, if I need to read it to you…

Lexa took the paper and unrolled it, looking at it. “He wishes to meet for my surrender, he apparently wishes for death instead of peace.” She looked up to see Clarke looking at her curiously. “All Heda are taught to read, how can we know the old world if we are ignorant of it?”

“Sorry, I just assumed…”

“You assumed based on the knowledge you have, there is no need to apologize.” Clarke smiled slightly as Lexa did. “Sit and relax, I must think this over.”

* * *

Clarke lowered herself to the lone chair that sat in the room, watching as Lexa walked in a non-descript pattern along the edge of the window. “Aden’s being stubborn with his learning, insists on using trigedasleng so I’m forced to redirect him every few sentences. I think the Conclave is causing him anxiety.”

“As it should.” Lexa spoke as she continued to stare at the note in her hand. “The Conclave is a very serious matter for Nightbloods, it’s what determines if they continue to the next phase of their legacy. The first is selection, the second is physical training and combat, and the third, after the Conclave, is intellectual teachings. I barely passed my Conclave, when I did they said I would never be chosen because I was not built for the spirit.” She paused and looked at Clarke, finding curious eyes. “They soon forgot such thoughts when they saw how quickly I could adapt politically and strategically. Nightbloods have many strengths but we always favor one specific strength, mine is intellectual. Aden’s is physical, he’s adapt in movement and combat. Most Heda before me have favored combat as their strength, which is likely why they never lasted past five years.”

“What do you suggest I do then, to help him? I need some defensive training, would asking him to teach me while using gonasleng benefit us both?”

Lexa made her way over and stood in front of the chair, holding out the note to Clarke. “Have Octavia deliver a message that I will meet at the sight of your first victory. He may only bring two others with him.”

“He’ll have more in the trees.”

“As will we.” Lexa gave a soft smile as Clarke rose, “in a fortnight.”

“Do you actually know what that means?”

“Two weeks, I do read for more than political necessity.” The woman watched Clarke smile slightly. “Your suggestion has merit, I will have Aden meet us at the training area tomorrow evening so rest well tomorrow.”

* * *

Clarke nodded, “just don’t have another meeting with Cox, I felt like hitting my head against the wall today when I heard him go on for an hour about how is people are deprived of everything due to the mountain range. Common sense says don’t build on a mountain if the resources don’t yield anything.”

“I told you I’m not without my mercy, the next time I must meet with Cox I’ll have you assigned to another task. I must endure him because I’m Heda, you shouldn’t have to suffer as I do.”

“You shouldn’t have to suffer, it’s like he knows he does it just to make you give him something in return for shutting up.”

Lexa nodded, “perhaps he does, he is returning home tomorrow so there won’t be another meeting with him.” She reached up and dared to push back a strand of hair that covered Clarke’s eye. “Reshop Clarke.”

“Reshop Lexa.” She smiled and turned away, heading to the door. The blond looked back as she opened the barrier, seeing Lexa smiling in return she left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigedasleng Translations
> 
> Gonasleng: English
> 
> Tag in: to call
> 
> Natblida: Nightblood
> 
> Noun: Wisdom
> 
> Komba raun: come/enter
> 
> Chon yu bilaik?: Who are you?
> 
> Reshop: goodnight
> 
> Leave me a comment to tell me what you think.


	4. Two Girls in a City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa and Clarke find some time to be just two teenage girls and Clarke learns that Titus turns to her in matters regarding Lexa.

Lexa watched as Aden and Clarke fought, she hadn’t expected Clarke to learn as fast as she did. With her already minimum knowledge of fights, she also seemed to glean knowledge from just observation. She had used a move with the boy that Lexa herself had used in the fight with Roan, by laying still after going down till Aden was distracted by going for the ‘kill’ and she had him on the ground, rolling away before standing with her weapon to him. Only ten days after the training began and Clarke was more adapt than most young warriors, using her enemy against themselves to inflict injury.

“Good, Aden watch for an opening.” Lexa walked around them as they sparred, watching form and technique. “Clarke correct your feet before you fall over, the weight of the staff will unbalance you soon enough.”

“My feet are fine thank you.” The blond shifted her feet and twisted, holding up the staff as Aden came down with his sword.

Aden gave her a smile, “your reflexes are quick Wanheda, as quick as Heda’s.”

“Trying to flatter me won’t make me drop my guard.” She pulled back and used the staff to come down on the sword, it falling from Aden’s hands.

The boy gulped, “are you sure you do not have Nightblood? None have bested me other than my fellow Nightbloods and Heda.” His uneasiness turned into a smile, “Heda has taught you has she not?”

Clarke chuckled, “you know my secret.”

“That is unfair Heda.”

Lexa gave a soft smile, “how is it unfair when I also train you individually? Run along, tell all you beat Wanheda in a spar.”

“I did not though.”

“No one needs to know that fact.” Clarke winked at him, “go on, go tell Tonni that you beat me and make her fawn over you.”

* * *

The boy blushed before picking up his sword and quickly disappearing with his embarrassment following him. Clarke turned to see Lexa with a hint of a smirk on her face, “you embarrassed him.”

“The whole city knows he has a crush on that girl, I mean did you see them in the market the other day? ‘Nonni pick whatever you like’, ‘Nonni the best vendor for knives is on the east side by the fountain’, which is untrue. Azgeda vendors have the best knives and they’re on the west side of the market.”

Lexa weaved her arm through Clarke’s and started down the hidden path to the city, the blond didn’t try to pull away or distance herself. “All may know but he is still young, he is unable to tell her exactly what he feels. In time that will change.”

“So he doesn’t have to give her up once he gets past the Conclave?”

“I did not give up Costia when I passed my Conclave.” Lexa met Clarke’s curious eyes, “she was our healer’s daughter, she was always aiding her mother in healing us after our training. We were ten when I first knew what I felt, but even I was unable to voice such feelings until my thirteenth year.”

Clarke gave a smile, “my first crush was on a girl who worked in the infirmary with my mom, she was training to be a healer too. Unfortunately, I scared her off.”

“What would make her fear you?”

“She didn’t like the idea that I liked her, ‘I don’t like girls so stay away’ is what she told me. The next week she was working in the green house.”

Lexa nudged Clarke’s shoulder with her own, “then she suffered a great loss.”

“Yeah I’m sure, we were both fourteen and I was awkward at that age.” She saw Lexa looking at her skeptically. “Really awkward, I just kind of said whatever was on my mind even if it shouldn’t have been said. Was stupid enough to agree to having sex with a boy thinking he liked me, wasn’t even worth it.”

“Sex?” Lexa seemed confused, “is that akin to a meal?”

Clarke laughed and stopped, shaking her head. “No, it means letting someone between my furs.”

“I see.” The leader blushed slightly, “well then I agree, you were stupid as women are much more enjoyable.”

“Uh huh, says the girl whose never been with a boy.”

“Exactly my point, there is no disappointment.” Lexa gave her a smirk as Clarke laughed, the blond pulling Lexa along the path as they came to its end.

A voice clearing made them pause as they reached the end, their smiles and laughs dropping as they pulled away. Titus waited for them with Indra, the warrior raised her eyebrow at the two as they both looked like guilty children for about two seconds. Both raised their chins after those two seconds and acted as if they were Heda and Wanheda.

“There are matters to discuss concerning the upcoming meeting with Skaikru.” Titus looked between them, “if you are finished running off like children, that is.”

“Is he always like this?” Clarke whispered to Lexa.

“You grow used to it.” Lexa replied with an equal whisper before turning to the two. “We can speak as we dine, after training both Aden and Clarke I am famished.”

* * *

Dinner was on a low table in Lexa’s quarters, furs on the floor served as seats as all four of Lexa’s council sat at the table with her. The four she kept close to her were Indra, Titus, Clarke and another woman, Josa. Each holding one of the three qualities that composed Heda; Indra was strength, Titus was wisdom, and Josa was compassion, as she had a heart for the people. Clarke herself had been told she represented all three of the qualities in one, just as Lexa herself did.

“Enough Titus, I tire of your warnings.” Lexa hissed, switching to gonasleng so easily that even Clarke was surprised. “I’m aware of what he may attempt to do, of all the things he may do but I am prepared for all of them.”

Titus looked at Clarke and she narrowed her eyes, unsure of why he would be looking at her until his head nodded subtly towards Lexa as the leader looked down at her plate. Clarke also saw Indra looking at Titus, clearly confused on why his attention went to Clarke. The blond put down her glass and spoke softly.

“Yu ste Heda, em bilaik no. Gon throudon yu mounin wamplei.”

Lexa looked up at Clarke, “sha, ron yu ridiyo Klark otaim.”

As Clarke took a drink she saw Titus give a subtle nod to her and Indra look baffled. Already Lexa was talking to Josa on ways to appeal to Skaikru, her attitude no longer of anger but of interest in the conversation. As she placed her cup down, Clarke returned Titus’ nod and chimed in when Josa mentioned healing supplies.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigedasleng translations:
> 
> Yu ste Heda, em bilaik no. Gon throudon yu mounin wamplei: You are Heda, he is not. To challenge you is to welcome death.
> 
> sha, ron yu ridiyo Klark otaim: Yes, you speak true Clarke as always.
> 
> Leave a comment to let me know what you think of this chapter.


	5. Peace or War?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa and Clarke meet with Pike and Bellamy at the Dropship, will any of them survive or is war paramount?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Chapter you have all been waiting for regarding how Pike would interact with Lexa.

As Lexa approached the dropship with Clarke beside her on their horses, she saw Pike and Bellamy waiting with Kane beside them. The rover was behind them, no doubt there were people in the trees as there were Lexa’s warriors. The warriors had left a day early to station themselves in the trees, hidden from view. Indra and Ryder both rode behind them and stopped as the two leaders did. Getting off their horses, Lexa took a step forward with Clarke beside her. Ryder and Indra both walked behind them.

“Ryder,” Lexa looked back at the warrior, “shil Wanheda op.”

The man nodded, “sha Heda.” He took up placement behind Clarke and she nodded over her shoulder, familiar with the man and his tactics. Ryder was loyal to Lexa but since the beginning he’d followed Clarke’s orders, barring the time he tried to kill Octavia. Clarke knew that’s why Lexa had sent for Ryder before they’d left Polis, he’d listen and protect Clarke for as long as necessary.

Pike took a few steps forward with his hands raised, “we come in peace.”

“After you massacred a peaceful army coming to aid you?” Lexa questioned before raising her chin at Pike. “You called for a meeting, for my surrender it seems. Do you know so little about clan politics that you believe surrender to you would solve your issues?”

“Charles Pike,” he put out his hand and she stared at it. “I think my message came across wrong. You’re Lexa I believe.”

Lexa glared at him, “you have not earned the right to call me by my name, so few do. Until that right is earned, you will call me by my title.”

* * *

Kane made his way over and nodded his head to her, “Heda.”

“Marcus, it’s good to see you are well.” Lexa’s tone was lighter, “how is Abby?”

He gave a nod, “a little busy at the moment, she sends her regards to you.” His attention turned to Clarke, “your mother worries for you.”

“I’m safe in the capitol. Dozens of guards between the gates and my room, I don’t think she has anything to worry about.” Clarke gave a smile, “but tell her I miss her.”

“I will.” Kane gave a nod before looking at Lexa, “we came to outline peace between us.”

* * *

“We got this.” Pike pulled him back and Lexa looked over at Clarke, the blond shared the concerned look. Pike smiled as he looked at them, Lexa having turned her head to look back at the man. “As Marcus said, we came to outline peace. We only have two or three requests, the first being you hand over Clarke and Octavia Blake, they’re our people.”

Lexa put her arm out and pushed Clarke back slightly, the push so soft that it merely looked like Lexa was trying to shield her. Ryder pulled Clarke behind him and put his hand on his sword that was on his back. “Wanheda stays, she’s not safe with your people.” The warrior gruffed out at the man before him.

“Clarke is part of my council, she accepted the position after she was forced to leave Arkadia to keep her life. I won’t allow her to return knowing you place all your blame on her, not when she has sacrificed everything including her spirit, for an ungrateful people.”

Bellamy huffed, “you abandoned us, we committed genocide because of you. You don’t want to protect Clarke; you want to keep her under your control because your people believe in myths. She doesn’t have power over death, she just simply kills.”

“My actions were for my people.” Lexa spoke evenly, “I went against decades of traditions and placed my life at the knife of my greatest enemy to allow you a place within the safety of the Coalition. That way in the future there would be no choice, we would fight together. Instead, after all I’ve done you slaughter peaceful warriors in their sleep and threaten your own leader. Clarke led you from the beginning and when she left her people in your hands, needing a respite from all she had done, you deliver her leadership into the hands of one who only wishes war. These actions are not Clarke’s to own Belomi kom Skaikru, they are yours and you simply cannot shoulder them so you blame another.”

The man charged forward and put his finger in Lexa’s face, “you know nothing of what I’ve had to do or what I’ve lost.”

Lexa merely stared at him, “I know the deaths of innocents at my hands, I know the loss of one close to me, and I know what it is to be betrayed by my own people. Do not assume you know me.”

Pike pulled Bellamy back, “he’s kind of emotional right now. Back to talks of peace.”

* * *

Clarke narrowed her eyes when something flashed in her vision. She watched and the flash occurred again, her eyes realizing it was the reflection off a rifle scope and that Pike had his hand in a fist. Her instincts kicked in and she pushed Lexa back, just as the bullet hit her side, a grunt of pain came as she fell to the ground. Ryder and Indra drew their weapons as Lexa turned to look at Pike, anger in her eyes. Ryder quickly discarded his sword in favor of pressing bandages into Clarke’s side, trying to stop the flow of blood.

“Frag emo op!” Lexa yelled loud enough for the entire forest to hear. A body fell from the drop ship and another from a tree, both had rifles that fell to the ground with them as knives were stuck in their necks. “You will pay for this!”

She drew her sword from her back but Clarke’s weak voice caught her. “Ste yuj, emo no wamplei deyon.”

After a few seconds, Lexa put her sword up and motioned with her hand to Ryder. The man picked up Clarke, still pressing bandages into her side. “The next we meet your blood is mine.” Lexa glared at them before turning, mounting her horse. Ryder put Clarke across the horse, Lexa cradling her as Steltrona was tethered to her mare. “Gon Polis!”

Their horses turned and they were out of sight, Kane glared at both me. “You successfully pissed her off and shot Clarke. I’ll let you explain to Abby that you shot her daughter.”

* * *

Clarke felt herself wavering in and out, a flutter of the forest was followed by nothing. The next time she woke she was being laid on her bed by Ryder but she quickly succumbed after, the third time she woke she saw healers fussing over her, telling her to stay awake. She tried but she was pulled back into nothing before the sound of soft murmurs had her opening her eyes. A gentle hand in her hair and green eyes looking at her made her smile despite the pain flowing through her body.

“Lexa?” He voice was hoarse and the leader gave a soft smile, squeezing her hand as she realized Clarke was awake.

“I’m here Hodnes, rest as you bled too much before it was stopped.” Lexa leaned down and kissed her forehead before meeting her eyes. “Rest Clarke, I will be here when you wake again.”

“Hurts.”

Lexa nodded, “I will have the healer prepare something for the pain.”

Clarke licked her lips, “are they alive?”

“For now, but they will pay for what they have done.” Lexa’s tone was dark, “jomp yu op en jomp ai op, I won’t stand for it.” She brushed her thumb against Clarke’s temple, “you saved my life at the near cost of your own, if you had died there wouldn’t have been mercy for any save your mother and Marcus. I won’t have you taken from me as well.”

The blond gave a pain filled chuckle, “if that’s your idea of being romantic, you failed epically.”

“It matters not, you require rest and I need to find a healer.” Lexa stood and headed towards the door, seeing Clarke close her eyes. “I will return.”

“Okay.” It was soft but Lexa heard the word as she slipped from the room.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigedasleng Translations:
> 
> Shil Wanheda op: protect Wanheda
> 
> Frag emo op: kill them
> 
> Ste yuj, emo no wamplei deyon: be strong, they won’t die today
> 
> Hodnes: love (term of endearment)
> 
> Jomp yu op en emo jomp ai op: attack you and they attack me
> 
> Leave a comment to tell me what you think of this chapter and the actions Pike decided to take


	6. A Gift of a Traitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa receive a gift from Roan and Clarke finds herself facing the reality of the mountain she thought she'd escaped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Occurs about two weeks after the last chapter.

The sound of soft water splashes filled the quiet room, Clarke raised her head out of her bath and opened her eyes to see her new attendant standing close by with a cloth. Standing in the pool, she moved to the steps and the woman moved forward, wrapping her body in the soft cloth used for drying off the water. The woman took a step back as Clarke stepped out of the bath, picking up a second cloth to dry her hair, the pink from the berry dye growing increasingly fainter.

After dressing herself, Clarke allowed the attendant to braid her hair while she drew a few randle designs on a piece of paper. A knock on the door was followed by it opening, looking up to see one of the young girls that relayed messages between the rooms. With a single hand motion the lanky pre-teen made her way over, smiling softly. “Heda tag yu in.”

“Mochof.” Clarke stood and moved to her desk, pulling the small coin purse from one of the boxes and removed two copper pieces. Holding them out to the girl, curious eyes looked at her questioningly. With receipt of her nod, the girl took the coins and grinned.

“Mochof Wanheda.” The girl disappeared from her room, quietly closing the door behind her. Her prize would likely buy her something she wanted at the market.

* * *

After dismissing the attendant, Clarke headed next door to Lexa’s room and slipped inside. She didn’t bother knocking as she knew Lexa would just call her in anyways. She found the woman lying on her couch with a book. Her attention turned to Clarke as the blond shut the door, making her way over to where the leader was. “I hope I’m not disturbing you Clarke.”

“When Heda calls…” she gave a slight smile, allowing Lexa to know she was being playful instead of sarcastic. “What does Heda require of her council today?”

The woman motioned to the chair across from her, “your company, nothing more.”

Clarke nodded, “can I get my drawing supplies?”

“Please.” Lexa looked back down at the book she had in her hands.

The early sun seemed to rise higher and higher as they sat quietly together, Clarke doodled for a time as Lexa read. Just as noon hit the city, the blond looked over to ask Lexa if she wanted anything specific drawn for her but found the leader asleep. Smiling, Clarke took a fresh sheet of paper torn from her book and began drawing the woman across from her. She noticed Lexa was relaxed, much more than she’d ever seen her and it pushed happiness through Clarke to know that her presence was a comfort for Lexa, that she felt safe enough to sleep.

Darkening hair as Lexa continued to sleep, Clarke looked up to make sure the shadows were right. As she did, a knock on the door made the mighty Heda jump, book falling from her grasp as she sat up suddenly. Clarke let a soft chuckle go as she watched the woman across from her gather herself considering the situation. The doors opened and they both looked over to see Titus enter with several warriors carrying a large box.

* * *

“Apologies, King Roan of Azgeda has sent a gift for you both.”

“Both?” Lexa stood and moved around the table, Clarke also stood but took the time to place her drawing away so it wasn’t ruined. She then stood beside Lexa, feeling somewhat taken aback that Roan addressed a gift to them both.

“Sha Heda, the messenger said that Roan found the source of how Azgeda gained access to the mountain. Inside the box lays the source of that access.”

Clarke took a step towards the box, “open it.”

The guard closest to the box opened it and they watched as a body scrambled to get out. The guard grabbed the person as another quickly put a weapon to the person’s head. Lexa reached forward and pulled Clarke back as their ‘gift’ was righted, face becoming visible. Both starred at Carl Emerson, bloody and beaten with confusion in his eyes. The confusion soon changed as he took in those in front of him.

“Commander.”

“Teik em we!” Lexa raised her voice and waved her arm towards the door, she turned to look at Titus. “Prom em.”

“Sha Heda.” Titus followed as guards dragged Emerson out, the box behind him.

* * *

As the door closed, Lexa turned to look at Clarke only to find her still starring at the spot where Emerson had been. She put her hand on Clarke’s arm, “Clarke?” The girl didn’t respond other than to shake her head.

“No, no I killed everyone.” She spoke before shaking her head more viciously and turned to walk away. “I killed them all, I slaughtered everyone. It can’t be him, it can…”

“Clarke!” Lexa grabbed her arms and turned the blond, regretting her choice when Clarke let out a slight yelp from the recovering bullet wound in her side. She pulled her hands away and instead chose to walk around the blond, putting her hands on her shoulders. “Look at me, Clarke look at me.”

The blond shook her head, “no, I killed them all. I killed them all!” She raised her voice and Lexa placed both her hands on Clarke’s cheeks, pulling her head up till tear-filled blue eyes met her own.

“Come back to me, forget the past and return to me.” Lexa searched blue eyes, “listen to me Clarke, listen to my voice and return to me.”

Clarke collapsed to the ground and Lexa caught her, holding her as the blond sobbed. “I killed them all, it’s my fault.”

“Shh Hodnes, I am here.” Lexa put her lips to Clarke’s forehead as the blond cried into her shoulder. “Your actions were because you had no choice, because both the mountain and I gave you no choice. It is the past, we can’t change the past so we must move on.”

She shook her head, “no, Farm Station is dead because of me. If I had killed Emerson after you retreated, it I hadn’t been distracted then…”

Lexa was silent as she held Clarke before speaking softly, “the innocent shall have blood, he shall suffer for what he’s done.” Placing a gentle kiss to Clarke’s head she pulled back, “for now Titus questions him and you require rest. Time to be alone with the thoughts of what is.”

“No.” Clarke leaned her head back where it had been moments alone. “I don’t want to be alone right now.”

“Then you won’t be.” Lexa whispered before pulling away, standing up and offered Clarke her hand. “My floor however is not a place to rest the mind. Your quarters will sooth your worries, not make them disappear but sooth them.”

* * *

After sitting with Clarke for what seemed like hours, Lexa allowed her hand to pause where it had been running through gold strands. Clarke was asleep on her side, arm under her head and facing her window. Lexa bent down and kissed Clarke’s temple, watching as the blond slept peacefully. Leaving her, she found Ryder in the hall and had him send for Aden. She knew the young Nightblood would find something to occupy his time till Clarke woke and then comfort her while Lexa saw to the prisoner.

Emerson had broken Clarke’s spirit just as her people and Bellamy had done so weeks before. Weeks of healing had been lost in a single hour and on that note, she would be having a word with Titus about opening boxes to see their content before delivering them to Wanheda. Making her way down to the prison, she entered the room to see Titus punching the man across the face as he knelt chained to a post. She watched as he repeatedly questioned Emerson but received no reply.

“Titus, any progress?” She purposefully used gonasleng, not wanting Emerson left out of his own punishment.

Titus turned to look at her, “none Heda, he seems resistant to physical punishment, I was about to move on to blades.”

Lexa picked up one of the knives on the table and looked at it. “Wanheda suffers from his presence, reminded of what his deal made her do.” She turned to look at Emerson, “I should kill you for that alone.”

“You took the deal!” He spat at her and she raised her eyebrow. “I guess she just puts up a good fight but is a whimpering child in the end.”

Titus grabbed a knife and held it to Emerson’s neck, “watch how you speak of Wanheda or I will take pleasure in making you a whimpering child.”

“Wanheda’s decision has been made.” Lexa stated as she put the blade down. “Tomorrow you will die by the ultimate punishment available to my people: Death by a Thousand Cuts. The first shall be awarded to Wanheda, after that you will suffer at the hands of my people for your part in the mountain and the missile at Tondc.”

“A whimpering child does not send a man to suffer such a death.” Titus sneered at Emerson, “no, the Commander of Death calls for such.”

* * *

Morning arrived and Lexa was consulting with Titus about the execution when the doors to the throne room were opened. Clarke entered, seeming as if the night before had not changed her despite Lexa knowing it had. She stopped by them and bowed her head in respect, something Lexa was sure Clarke had picked up by watching how everyone approached her and the many clan meetings that had occurred.

“Heda.”

“Are you feeling better?” Lexa asked as she turned her body towards the one that held her affections, wondering how she was since she’d woken.

Clarke gave a nod, “I am, thank you for asking. I actually came to make a request concerning the execution.”

“It will not be delayed or dismissed, the execution will continue.” Lexa was firm with her voice, allowing Clarke to know there would be no swaying her decision on the matter. “Blood must have blood.”

“I’m not asking you to delay it or dismiss it.” Clarke watched Lexa take a few more steps towards her, curiosity filling the green eyes. “I simply don’t want to make the first cut, in fact I don’t want to make any cuts.”

“It is tradition that the one most affected by the crime take the first cut.” Titus reminded her and she gave him a nod.

Clarke took a breath, “I’m aware but I have no much death on my hands, I can’t consciously do this. I don’t care what he’s done, he’s still human.”

Lexa looked at Titus, “the laws have never stated that one must make a cut, only that it has been done for decades. She’s not required to take the cut so I’ll do so in her stead.” She turned back to look at Clarke. “You are dismissed from your duties for the day, I will call on you tonight to be present at the execution.”

The blond bowed her head, “mochof Heda.” She turned her eyes to Titus, “Titus.”

“Wanheda.” He inclined his head to her and she turned to leave.

* * *

Trigedasleng Translations 

**Heda tag yu in: Heda calls for you**

**Teik em we: Take him away**

**Prom em: Question him**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment to let me know what you think


	7. Peace before a Brewing Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa find some quiet moments and unexpected visitors brings unease.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How about that episode? Well here's some fluff to make it easier (with some drama too). 
> 
> And my Titus adores Clarke (at least respects her).

Sounds of knocking woke Lexa and she immediately slipped from her bed, pulling on her night cloak she answered the door to see Ryder. What drew her attention was the soft shouts from Clarke’s room and she realized why he woke her. None dared to enter Clarke’s quarters without her permission once the moon made itself known in the night sky. She nodded to Ryder and slipped to the door that was Clarke’s, turning the handle to let her enter the dark quarters. Slipping inside, she allowed the door to softly close behind her and walked to Clarke’s bed. The blond was twisting under the soft linen of the bedding, her head moving side to side as cries echoed every so often. Some in gonasleng and others in trigedasleng, although without thought the trigedasleng words were simply butchered.

Lexa walked along the side of the bed, a hand on Clarke’s knee. “Clarke!” The girl continued to twist and Lexa feared she’d injure her healing side, the weeks doing wonders for skin but under still pained Clarke. She squeezed the girl’s knee and spoke again, “Clarke, return to me!”

The loud, firm tone made Clarke still enough that Lexa dared to sit on the bed. Running her hand up and down the girl’s arm, she felt the body under her hand seize before stilling. Eyes were entranced, she waited and slowly blue opened. Clarke seemed to take a few moments before realizing who she was and Lexa relaxed as Clarke did. “Nightmare…”

As if the word was an explanation, Lexa gave a nod. “Death and war is never forgotten in the night, that’s what so few understand.” She rubbed Clarke’s arm and stood, “rest, I’ll be in my quarters if you need me.”

Turning to leave she felt her arm being pulled on and turned to see Clarke sitting up, looking at her with soft eyes. “Stay, please?”

Lexa gave a nod and slid into the bed, accepting the space Clarke offered her. Resting on her back, she placed both hands on her belly and closed her eyes. Seconds passed before the press of a warm head was a heavy presence on her arm, a hand over her own. “Sleep Hodnes, I will battle your nightmares.” She maneuvered her arm and Clarke shifted with her till the blond head laid on her belly and her hand was in those blond strands. “Rest, knowing I’m here.”

Clarke said nothing but Lexa felt her relax and soon she felt soft breathing, indication that Clarke was asleep. Closing her eyes again, Lexa allowed herself to also rest. She’d stay between sleeping and awake so to keep Clarke’s nightmares away. The pain Emerson caused still fresh, even after a week had passed since his execution. It worried her that her beloved would never find peace, with her people considering her the enemy and the clans not happy with her agreement to not retaliate against Skaikru. They were wary of her new tactic but the explanation of what happened and how, the clans too feared that retaliation would cause thousands to die. They accepted her peace, knowledge that keeping the Coalition intact aided in keeping Skaikru from expanding beyond its walls.

* * *

The sound of knocking woke Clarke and she opened her eyes, blinking as she realized she was sleeping on her side. She felt the body at her back, the soft weight of a hand on her hip and a hand holding her own in front of her face. Turning over slightly she found Lexa still asleep, peacefully undisturbed beside her. It was a marvel, Clarke felt as if she’d seen another hidden sight that the new planet deemed fit to give her. The knock was persistent and she watched Lexa try to burrow her head into her own back, feeling a nose against her shoulder blades. As much as she didn’t want to move she knew the knock was important.

“Lexa.” She spoke softly as she moved, the hand on her hip flexed but green eyes slowly opened. Lexa gave a soft smile as she met blue eyes, clearly happy with what she’d woken up to. Clarke returned her smile and felt fingers rub gently against her hip bone.

“Good morning Hodnes, no more nightmares I believe.”

She nodded in agreement, aware that the term of endearment came much more frequently in private quarters. Clarke found herself not minding it in the slightest, instead enjoying the freedom Lexa felt at doing so. The woman was closed off most days, Heda taking over her duties and emotions, but the nights were all Lexa.

A third knock at the door, just as persistent, stopped Clarke from answering in regards to her nightmares. “Someone’s at the door.”

“These are your quarters; you must answer the door.” Lexa retracted her hand and watched her, not caring how she looked under soft linens and furs. Clarke found ‘beautiful’ as the first word that came to mind in the matter.

* * *

Crawling from bed, Clarke made her way to the door after pulling on her robe to find Titus. He bowed his head to her as he slipped into the room. Clarke was sure he’d say something at the sight of Lexa in her bed, even if fully clothed, but the man merely bowed his head to Lexa before returning his attention to her. “Apologies, last night several Skaikru were intercepted in the tunnels. They were detained and I deemed it beneficial to wait till morning to inform you so you could find rest. The last week has been trying on you and I didn’t want the situation to weigh on you before you found rest.”

“Mochof Titus, have them escorted to my quarters.”

“Is that wise Wanheda, without guards given what happened to you at their camp?”

Lexa rose from the bed, causually as if she did it every day, walking to Clarke. “I will have Ryder and Tellis waiting in the halls out of sight. After Skaikru is delivered, they will remain outside your doors. Call for them and they shall come immediately.” She saw Titus’ skepetical look and gave a slight nod. “They have rejected the Coalition; it would only upset them further to be placed before me instead of Clarke.”

“Sha Heda.” He nodded to them both, “I shall wait an hour so you may prepare.”

* * *

An hour later, Clarke sat drawing when a knock sounded on her door. She looked up as the knock sounded a second time and a third. The rapid succession of knocks meant Titus so she spoke loudly. “Komba raun.”

The door opened and Titus entered, “apologies Wanheda, Skaikru as you requested.” He took a step to the side and Clarke looked up from her drawing to see Bellamy, Kane and her mother. It shocked her that Bellamy was even present, she was sure given what happened last time they met that if he stepped a foot outside the gates of Arkadia that Lexa would have had his head.

Looking back down at her drawing she motioned with her hand to Titus. “Gon we.”

“Sha Wanheda, call if you require anything.” He bowed his head and shut the door behind him, leaving the three Skaikru in her room with her.

Using her finger to smudge the design of her drawing slightly, she put the page in her book and set the book down with the charcoal she was using. Standing up, Clarke made her way over to where the three stood. Relief covered Kane and her mother’s faces while Bellamy looked around the room from where he was, clearly taken aback by her quarters. Abby took a step forward and hugged her gently.

“How are you, how is your side?”

Clarke smiled, “I’m fine, Polis has the finest healers in the clans. I’ve been fussed over more than I should have been.” She pulled up her shirt slightly to show her mother the pink scar that remained after the wound had healed. “I survived and healed.”

“When Marcus told me…” Abby hugged her again and kissed her head. “I was worried, you being here. Guards or not you’re their enemy.”

“I doubt she’s the enemy Abby.” Kane put a hand on Abby’s arm, “we waited in Lexa’s room last time we were here and if I remember correctly, it’s next door. Plus, this room isn’t for prisoners.”

Pulling back from her mother, Clarke smiled at her. “Come and sit down, we can talk.”

She walked over to the couch and chair, removing the items on the furniture. Things that included her robe, drawing supplies, a few of Lexa’s books, and documents concerning the clans she’d created to memorize. After placing the items on her desk or bed, she put the papers in her desk before shutting the drawer. She turned to see her mother and Kane sitting, Bellamy looking into her bathroom at what laid inside.

Abby seemed to take a few moments to absorb the room, her eyes jumping from the ornate bed to the different items laying around. Trinkets from the markets or people of Polis, a few items that had been gifts from Lexa. “All this…”

“It’s mine.” Clarke gave a nod at her mother’s question. “The room, the clothes, the items laying around are all mine.”

“It’s very…” Her mother seemed to shake her head, as if trying to understand why her daughter had such a beautiful room.

* * *

A sound of knocking made Clarke turn, she stood and walked to the door. Opening the wood and glass barrier, she found the messenger girl waiting. “Heda tag yu in. Azgeda.”

“Mochof.” Clarke moved around the bed and gathered her coin purse, grabbing two copper pieces as she normally did and handed them to the girl. A grin crossed the girl’s features as always.

“Mochof Wanheda.” She disappeared and Clarke turned to look at those with her.

“Follow me but stay silent.”

* * *

The throne room was filled with ambassadors and their parties, Clarke merely got them inside and had Kane keep the two in the back behind several of the parties. Bellamy seemed to intent on staying silent, probably observing her for Pike and she was going to let him see how much power she held once they rejected her leadership. No longer did she fight for respect or to be heard, she was Heda’s council and held more power over most. That didn’t include the sway she had over Lexa in private quarters, no that fact was left between them only.

Slipping up to the front, she stood on the left side of Lexa’s throne, Titus on the right. Lexa looked at her and nodded to her, a slight smile on the woman’s face. With her hands behind her back, Clarke gave her a nod with a tight-lipped smile. Turning her head forward, she saw Titus motion for the doors to open. They opened and Roan walked in, a few of his warriors behind him. Despite his title of king, he stopped at Lexa’s throne and bowed his head.

“Heda.” He looked up, his attention going to Clarke for half a second before returning to Lexa herself. “Thank you for agreeing to this meeting.”

“Rise, what brings the King of Azgeda to Polis?”

“Trade agreements, since the change of rulers a new agreement hasn’t been made. I felt with the tensions that were silenced after my mother’s death that we could once again begin trade. We require grain as the grounds have been hard this year...”

“What will Heda gain in return for the grain you’ll be receiving?” Clarke questioned and Roan looked to her.

“This is not a Skaikru matter.”

Lexa, who’d been playing with her knife, stuck the blade in her throne. “You will answer my Council’s question King Roan.”

Roan bowed his head, “our hunts have been overabundant this year. We can supply furs and the finest blades, our blacksmiths are renown as you know. If exotic meats are desired, we can supply those as well.”

The mighty Heda looked up at him, “I will consider the offer and make my decision by tomorrow. Until such time, enjoy the hospitality that Polis offers.”

“There is also the matter of Skaikru.” He met Lexa’s eyes, “they continue to encroach on our territory, despite my attempts to send a familiar face they refuse to meet. My villages fear for their lives at times, already children refuse to go into the woods to hunt with their fathers and mothers. Skaikru must abide by Coalition law…”

“Skaikru is no longer part of the Coalition.” Lexa spoke firmly, “you have been unaware of the development. They refuse to accept what is so they are left apart from us, if they continue to encroach on Azgeda land then you are allowed whatever measures you deem fit. I have met slaughter with peace but after their shooting of Wanheda, who is my Council, peace will not be had if their actions continue.”

 Roan looked at Wanheda, “if you have need Wanheda, I will personally capture any bounty you set forth.”

Clarke nodded, “right now that won’t be necessary.”

“Of course.” He turned his attention back to Lexa, “tomorrow then Heda?”

“Tomorrow.” She stood and looked at those in the room, “tomorrow the clan council will reconvene and requests shall be answered. You are all dismissed.”

* * *

The room emptied quickly and Lexa sat back down, her eyes staring at the three in the corner. Kane and Abby made their way over, Bellamy making up the rear. Lexa motioned to Titus, “sha Heda.”

“Have Belomi kom Skaikru detained, he was a part in the plot that ended with Wanheda shot.”

“Sha Heda.” He motioned to two guards and they moved forward. Bellamy turned to look at them, turning back to look at Lexa as the guards took him by his arms.

“Hod op, breik em au.” Clarke’s voice was firm and the guards dropped their hands.

Lexa was silent as Clarke made her way over to Bellamy, he looked at her as she neared. “Clarke I didn’t know Pike was…”

She slapped the boy across the face, “like hell you didn’t know. You’ve been following him around and doing whatever he asks. You slaughtered innocent people and blamed me for it. Are you trying to act like you’ve woken up all of a sudden?”

“I admit to the massacre but the snipers, I didn’t know. He told me he wanted peace with Lexa, why would I agree to snipers trained at the one person that could slaughter us all without even blinking?” He motioned to Lexa, “killing her would be the quickest way to incite a slaughter against us, thousands and thousands of warriors would rain down on Arkadia, without care of who was inside.”

Kane put a hand on Clarke’s shoulder, “Pike admitted to Hannah Green that he was stupid to take Bellamy due to the anger he had. He said Bellamy caused too much of a scene and you jumped in front of Lexa, preventing her dying.”

“Pike’s put a kill order on you.” Bellamy stated, “we came to warn you that if you come near Arkadia you’ll be shot on sight. He said your crime was treason, aiding the enemy.”

Clarke looked back at Lexa, who motioned to Titus. The man listened to her quiet words before disappearing from the room. Turning back she looked at them, “why are all three of you here?”

“I turned against Pike, he threatened my life.” Bellamy stated and looked at Kane and Abby. “Kane was called a sympathizer and Pike ordered his death, treason he said. Abby was considered a collaborator so she was deemed as having committed treason as well.”

Abby gave her daughter a nod, “we managed to get Lincoln and a few of the recovering Grounders out but Pike’s men shot them outside the gate. Lincoln got us to the tree line and we waited till night to travel. We found Octavia and Indra at the new village just outside Pike’s assigned border.”

Kane found Clarke’s eyes, “Indra said you needed to know at once about the kill order. She said something about your death causing instability within the clan political system.”

“Which I don’t understand.” Abby put her hands out, “you’re one of us, their enemy, so how do you have a place in the political system?”

Lexa rose from her throne and walked over, “she is part of my Council, a small group that aid me when making political decisions. Clarke embodies all three of the required traits of being Commander, just as I do. The others on the council all hold one of those qualities, allowing just decisions to be made.” Green eyes found blue, “Clarke is vital to the stability, especially maintaining peace after a revengeful slaughter of innocents. My Council is an extension of myself, to harm one of them is to harm me.”

Kane nodded, “it makes sense. Indra said that Clarke was now untouchable, any harm to her would warrant the death of those who did so.”

* * *

Trigedasleng Translations

**Komba raun: come**

**Gon we: go away/leave**

**Hod op, breik em au: stop, release him**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave me a comment to let me know what you think.


	8. What We Fight to Protect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke gains something important, Lexa dines with Skaikru, and the secrets of Heda are revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extra-Long chapter but very important towards Grounder mythology (sort of a tie in to the recent episode).

Lexa paced her room while Clarke laid on the couch drawing several small doodles on paper. Minutes before the leader had finished a rant regarding the stupidity of Skaikru for electing Pike. The blond had learned quickly that allowing Lexa to speak, yell, and/or rant was best for everyone. A day since three of her people showed up, asking for sanctuary and shelter, and it seemed as if Clarke was getting the bullshit end of the decision. Lexa gave them sanctuary, even rooms five floors below reserved for guests of Heda. However, the sanctuary ended with Clarke having to hear from Lexa how stupid her people were, how they were like children with politics.

“Clarke?” She looked up to look at Lexa. “Have you thought on my question?”

“Which one? The one about putting a bounty on Pike’s head or the one about setting aside a sector for Skaikru? Because either one is welcoming retaliation from either party.” She raised her eyebrow and Lexa turned to look at the window.

“Mockery is not the product of a strong mind.”

Clarke smiled at Lexa’s agitation and put down her drawing supplies but kept the paper in her hand. Walking to Lexa, she paused when beside the leader and waited for Lexa to respond. When the woman didn’t she put out the paper for Lexa to see what she had for a final piece of artwork. Lexa took the paper as she expected and she watched the woman trace the triangle with Lexa’s coalition symbol inside. “What is this?”

“What I’ll be having tattooed on my shoulder.” Clarke pointed to the triangle, “Mountain Slayer, Wanheda.” Her finger than moved to the coalition symbol, “Coalition, where my loyalty lies.”

“Don’t mar your skin,” Lexa turned to look at her with a soft smile. “I’ll have an emblem made from the best steel for you to wear.”

Accepting the page back Clarke smiled, “I want my skin marred, I want this placed on my shoulder. I showed you so you could see it, not to ask permission. Or does being your council mean you control my body?”

“No, I merely don’t wish your skin marred. What you wish to do with it is not mine to say.”

“Okay.” Clarke turned back to the couch and slipped the drawing into her book.

“I can place the mark on your skin.” Lexa spoke softly and walked to Clarke, meeting her eyes as she turned. “I’m not just skilled in war or politics.”

After a few moments Clarke gave a nod, “now?”

“Return to your quarters and I will be there shortly.”

* * *

Clarke found herself unprepared for the pain of the sharpened metal stick and it being driven into her skin. She laid face down against her bedding, her hands curling into the furs as Lexa sat beside her bent over her back. She was intent on her piece of work, a softly calloused hand on Clarke’s other shoulder and softer locks of hair brushing her bare back. Gritting her teeth, Clarke hissed as Lexa returned from the ink well and placed the metal into her skin.

“How’d you get your entire back done?”

“Pain is something we are introduced to in childhood, so it no longer affects us in our adult years.” Lexa rubbed her hand against Clarke’s unmarked shoulder, “there was pain but less than a battle wound.” Leaning down Lexa kissed Clarke’s neck, “there is comfort with the salve I must apply, only a single line to go Hodnes so stay strong.”

Clarke felt Lexa lift her lips away from her neck and return to her task, pausing to blow on the marred skin. “That felt good.”

“I shall remember that.” Lexa gave a soft smile and returned the metal to skin. “I am going to invite your mother and Marcus to dine with me tonight, will you be joining us?”

“Sounds like a reprieve from dinner debating whether to let Cox and Damon fight for resources in the valley. I honestly hate those two now, I thought I did when they opened their mouths but now I definitely do.” Clarke lifted her head slightly and adjusted it against the pillow under it.

Lexa let a soft chuckle go, “Aden told me you introduced a new training tactic to the Nightbloods. Titus wasn’t thrilled with them playing a game but he gave you credit for creating a new method of training them.”

“Hmm, Escape Pauna is supposed to help them master evasion and silence among the enemy. I thought engaging their lost childhood would be a benefit.” Clarke closed her eyes when Lexa’s warm breath fell across the tattoo again. “They begged for the story of how we escaped and I lied, telling them that Heda fought the beast and it ran at the sight of you.”

“I am sure they didn’t believe a word.” Lexa dripped into the ink and leaned over to meet Clarke’s face, their noses touching softly. “They are not as gullible as you believe, they know I’m human just as I’m Heda.”

* * *

A knock on the door made Clarke sigh but before she could speak the door opened. Lexa started resuming her task of finishing the tattoo after looking over to see it was Abby who dared to enter uninvited. The woman shut the door and paused at the end of the bed, her eyes narrowing at the two girls.

“What are you doing?”

“Slowly dying of tiny stab wounds.” Clarke put out as Lexa gave a soft snort. “No, I’m getting a tattoo.”

Abby moved over and leaned over, silently observing Lexa’s skills. “That’s the symbol on Marcus’ arm, but why the triangle?”

“It represents who I am.” Clarke stated as she curled her fingers in the furs once again. “Mountain Slayer, Wanheda.”

Lexa reached over and grabbed a nearby cloth, wiping the metal stick before getting up to place it in one of the flames of the candles. After doing so, she returned to the bed and placed it aside while capping ink. “I’m finished, once I apply the salve you can dress.” The brunette picked up a small container with greyish cream, wiping away blood with a second cloth before gently applying the cream. “You’ll need to wear something that exposed the mark until tomorrow when you’ll be able to dress as normal.”

“Mom can you look in my closet for a tank top?” She looked up at her mother, “it’s in the bathroom.”

Abby left and Clarke slowly sat up, clutching the bedsheet to her front as she did so. Lexa reached out and pushed a lock of hair behind Clarke’s ear. “The mark suits you Hodnes.”

“Why do you call me that?” Clarke gave a soft smile, “I’m not mad, I just wonder.”

“It need not be said, not yet.” Lexa gathered the items she’d been using into a box. “If you wish me to stop…”

Clarke put a hand on her arm, “nowe hod op.” A smile crossed her face and Lexa returned it, leaning in to kiss Clarke’s cheek.

“I shall see you at dinner, no talk of the clans will be permitted.” Lexa rose from the bed as Abby entered the room with a shirt. “Rest, the salve will make you tired as it heals the open skin.”

* * *

With a nod from Clarke, Lexa left the room and the blond took the shirt from her mother. Slowly pulling it on, she groaned as she did so. Abby sat on her bed and just watched her, taking in everything about Clarke. “Thanks for getting my shirt.”

“It’s what mothers do.” Abby patted her daughter’s leg, “what are you going to do now that you’re finished getting a tattoo? What does being a member of Lexa’s council have you doing every day?”

Clarke smiled at her mother, “nothing really, I’m free to do whatever I want until Lexa requires us to meet with her. Most days I keep her company though; rides along the edge of the city, drawing while she reads, listen to her rant about the stupidity of clan leaders, etcetera.” The blond let a chuckle go, “although I agree with her rants about the stupidity of clan leaders because some of them are stupid.”

* * *

Dinner was in Lexa’s quarters, the low table once again present and Clarke found not just her mother and Kane but also Bellamy, Octavia and Lincoln. It shocked her but she said nothing as she sat down. Lexa looked at her as she sat beside the leader, choosing a soft wolf fur for her own.

“Wanheda graces us with her presence.”

“Jok yu!” Clarke stated and an intake of air was received on the other side of the table, looking over she saw Octavia and Lincoln giving her looks with something akin to worry in their eyes.

Lexa picked up her glass and spoke softly, “taim gaf yu in.”

Octavia seemed to choke on her drink and Bellamy took it from her, slapping her back. Kane looked between them all and gave a soft smile. “Did I miss a joke?”

“I wouldn’t consider that a joke.” Octavia stated as she took a sip of water.

Clarke gave a soft chuckle as she reached across the table to get a roll, tearing it. “And this breaks the ice of a tense conversation.” She took a bite and motioned to the food, speaking when she’d swallowed. “You can eat, informal dinner means free-for-all and…”

“Clarke has an affinity for bread and cheese, if you wish any I would take what you desire.” Lexa stated as she used her fork to grab several slices of boar. “My cook makes her wages for a month in a single week with Clarke’s appetite.”

“Like you can’t eat a whole boar if you wanted.” The blond shot Lexa a look, “I think Decker was complaining about the lack of boar last week because,” she used her fingers to quote, “Heda had eaten those left.” She dropped her hands and met green eyes, “I didn’t want to tell him that between you and the Nightbloods, a hunt requires two boars.”

“The Nightbloods require food to match their energy.”

“They’re twelve kids, how much boar can they eat?”

Abby pointed between them, “are you two always like this?”

“Far worse on a good day, this is a relatively light talk between them.” They turned to see Titus, “you requested me Heda.”

Lexa gave a nod, “I leave the city in your stead tonight, only a threat to the city or my life and council requires my attention.”

“Sha Heda, Reshop.” He bowed his head and left the room, closing the door behind him.

* * *

“King Roan of Azgeda will depart the city at the end of the week. One of his loyal guards spoke of your bravery Belomi kom Skaikru.” Lexa looked over at Bellamy, “but also your stupidity. I believe she said you were a branwada with a gun and no idea how to fight both intelligently and physically.”

Octavia laughed, “who said that exactly, what’s her name?”

“Eko kom Azgeda.” Lexa watched as Bellamy’s jaw set, “I assume you know that name?”

“She lead us away from Mount Weather, allowed the assassin inside. I think you got the loyalty mixed up.”

Lexa put her glass down, “Eko is known for loyalty to Roan, after all their father suffered at the hands of the Ice Queen.”

“Great, so the Ice Princess betrayed us.”

“She is not Nia’s daughter, she shares only a father with Roan. Nia kept her close to ensure that she remained loyal but her loyalty was only to her brother after watching her father executed for nothing.”

Bellamy shook his head, “she still betrayed us.”

“Or did she tell you the truth, an assassin was found earlier that day and executed.” Lexa looked to the side at Clarke. “He was why I was late to speak with you.”

Clarke shrugged, “seems he wasn’t the only assassin that failed that day.”

“You are anything but an assassin Clarke and your talk with Roan was overheard, you can hardly be considered quiet.” Lexa turned back to Bellamy. “It doesn’t matter; Echo is staying to oversee the trade agreements as Roan trusts her. I’ve arranged for her to personally train you in the yards, you would do well to have enough defense to survive a warrior without a gun. As of this moment, Clarke would likely kill you before you figured out how to attack her.”

“Can I be there to see your ass handed to you?” Octavia smirked at her brother, “because I’ll gain a lot of respect that way when they see my brother constantly eating dirt.”

Kane looked over at Bellamy, “you pissed her off last time you met, do what she asks.”

“Fine.” He grabbed his glass and took a drink.

* * *

After dinner, Clarke remained with Lexa and she watched as the brunette released the braids from her hair. It was quiet as was usual between them, no need for words when company would do. Clarke watched from the couch, drawing the other woman, as Lexa removed her armor in exchange for her black night dress. The blond watched, her interest piqued and Lexa didn’t seem to care that Clarke was there. Of course the clans held no modesty, life didn’t allow them to be self-conscious of their bodies so they felt no shame in undressing in front of others.

“Why the infinity symbol?” Clarke asked as she watched Lexa’s hair fall to the side as she pulled the straps of her gown up over her shoulders.”

“What symbol?” Lexa turned back to face Clarke, making her way over to the couch where she sat beside the blond.

Clarke pointed to her own neck, “infinity symbol.”

“It has never been named, it is merely given to show that Heda does not end. It is a sacred symbol within the clans, so few are privy to the knowledge one can receive with it.” Lexa touched her neck, “I received it when I became Heda, as all Heda have.”

“Knowledge, how could a symbol give knowledge?” Clarke put her drawings aside and sat up, looking at the brunette in front of her.

Lexa gave a soft smile, “as I said, so few are privy to it.” She looked to the side before speaking again, “do you wish to know the secret of Heda, what we are chosen to protect?”

“Only if you want to share it.”

The brunette left the couch and walked to her bed, bending down beside it to remove a stone from the floor. Clarke watched from the couch as Lexa removed a bottle of black liquid. Covering the hidden chamber she returned to the couch and took Clarke’s hand, uncapping the bottle and stuck her finger in it. “I am always present but you will only remain as long as the oil remains wet, when it dries you will return.”

“Return from where?”

Lexa drew an infinity sign on Clarke’s palm before grabbing her other hand. “Close your eyes and think of me, only of me.”

* * *

Clarke opened her eyes and found herself in a field of flowers, she placed her hand out and touched them. It all seemed real, the idea of a dream being so real amazed her. She heard Lexa’s voice and turned, she saw her there with several people but beside her stood a raven-haired woman with soft brown eyes. She walked over and found Lexa giving her a soft smile.

“Just as I told you.” Lexa spoke to the woman beside her, “what do you think?”

The woman smiled before moving to Clarke and hugging her, the blond didn’t know what to do so she hugged her back. “Mochof, for caring for my beloved.” The woman backed away and looked at Clarke. “I am Kostia kom Trigeda, fisa kom Heda.”

Clarke swallowed, surprised at what she was seeing because she’d never known Costia or been told what she looked like. “Hi, Klark kom Skaikru.”

“Lexa has spoken of you often; it is good to know her heart lies with one not within the peaceful life.” She turned to Lexa, “I shall see you the next time you require guidance Hodnes. For now, you must stay with the living, guiding our people and giving them peace.” Her eyes floated to Clarke, “and keeping Wanheda happy.”

The woman kissed Lexa’s check and backed away, walking through the field of flowers to a small village not far away. Clarke found Lexa’s gaze on her, “she’s…”

“Death is not the end Clarke, as I told you.” Lexa reached out and took her hand, pulling her closer. “Our time is short so I wish you to meet another.”

“Okay.”

Lexa motioned to the dark-haired woman standing a few feet away. “This is Freya, she was Heda before me. She desired for me to give you a message but I felt it necessary for her to tell you instead.”

Clarke bowed her head, “Heda.”

“I’m not Heda, not here within the peaceful life.” Freya moved to Clarke and gripped the blond’s chin. “Watch closely for those that would corrupt our peaceful life. The creator who made this for us, created a link so all of the following generations would not cease with death. Those with Nightblood were created, resistant to the one who would destroy this. The one who will destroy our peace comes with gifts of freedom from pain, hate and envy. Instead it makes everything one knows disappear; friends, lovers and family become strangers, pain leaves but behind is left the want to do what the Destroyer wishes, and soon the mind is left with nothing.”

“Why tell me this, I’m no one.”

“You are Wanheda, you stand beside Lexa with all the attributes of Heda yet you aren’t. Nightbloods were created, a way to keep the tasks of Heda only within those that would do so for the people. We stand and fight against the Destroyer, to preserve peaceful life and give our people peace after a life full of death.” Freya met Clarke’s eyes, “you have no nightblood but you truly are among those that would hold the spirit of Heda if you’d been born on the ground.”

Clarke felt a slight pain at her shoulder and touched it, Lexa pulled Freya’s hand away. “The oil dries, we must return.”

Freya backed up and gave a nod, “if you require guidance, only seek us Lexa.”

Lexa turned to Clarke and cupped her face, “close your eyes and listen for my voice.”

* * *

The sound of her name made Clarke open her eyes to see Lexa sitting across from her, their hands still linked as if they hadn’t moved. Lexa leaned to the side and capped the bottle of oil, setting it aside before turning back to Clarke. The blond ran her fingers over the dried oil on her palm, shaking her head slightly. “Lexa…”

“It’s overwhelming to think about, the dead conversing with the living.” Lexa reached out and touched Clarke’s chin, pulling her head up slightly. “You now know why my people don’t fear death, because even in our greatest pain we know the peaceful life awaits us. Families are reunited, lovers no longer lost and no war.”

“All your people…”

Lexa nodded, “all of them, all but Skaikru.” Clarke saw Lexa’s eyes cloud with pain before she turned away.

“What’s wrong?”

“I am reminded you shall never know such a life, your blood doesn’t allow you to enter after your death.” She looked up at Clarke, “when I left you on the mountain I had forgotten, I thought we would meet again in the peaceful life. Now I realize I left you with the finality of death, I walked away leaving you to die.”

Clarke gave a soft smile, “when peace occurs, when my people are no longer a threat my mother can find the difference in your blood. Not your blood specifically but the blood of your people, she can make it so we all get life after death.” The blond realized what she’d said after the statement but she didn’t care.

A smile crossed Lexa’s face, “then peace will come.”

Standing, the blond gathered her drawing materials. “Thank you for showing me what you’re trying to protect, even if Freya was a little intense.”

“She is quite intense.” Lexa stood and touched Clarke’s hand, “does it scare you, to know what I know?”

“No, it makes me want peace more. It’s hard to comprehend but I understand, I met Costia and I’ve never seen her before but she was real.” Clarke gave a soft smile, “she adores you.”

Lexa nodded, “I rarely see her when I speak with those that came before me, she says I must stay here with our people and allow her the peace that death brings.” The brunette took Clarke’s hand and held it. “She told me you would keep my heart alive now.”

Not knowing what to say to such a statement, Clarke leaned in and kissed Lexa’s cheek. “Reshop Lexa, tomorrow we discuss peace.” With that Clarke left the room, smiling at Lexa before disappearing out the door.

* * *

Trigedasleng Translations

**Jok yu: screw you/fuck you**

**taim gaf yu in: if you want/if you desire**

**Kostia kom Trigeda, fisa kom Heda: Costia of the Woods Clan, Healer of Heda**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment to let me know what you think.


	9. A Fight of Strength

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke finds herself in the practice yards, sparing with the deadliest of opponents. Will Wanheda survive?

Clarke watched beside Octavia as Bellamy kept getting knocked to the ground by Echo, it was amusing and part of her felt relief that he was being placed lower than her repeatedly. After his betrayal at Arkadia, she felt emotional pain that not even Lexa had been able to give comfort to. Anger soon replaced the pain and relief came as she watched his ego and mightier-than-thou attitude being whipped from him with each stupid move he tried to make against Echo. A pat on her shoulder made her turn but saw no one, however when she turned back around she found Aden and his fellow Nightbloods sitting either beside her or on the ground in front of her.

“Everyone take lesson from this, what is he telling you?” Clarke asked as she started teaching, something Titus seemed taken aback to and Lexa relished knowing Clarke had their best interests at heart. She didn’t sway them from training, but found ways to engage fun in what they were required to do. According to Lexa she was giving them a piece of their lost childhood back.

“That Skaikru are branwada!” One of the boys stated and Clarke reached down to flick his head with her finger. When he turned to look at her, she raised her eyebrow. “Not all Skaikru of course.”

Octavia snorted, “shouldn’t you kids be training.”

“We are Nightblood, our training is as Heda or Wanheda determines.” One of the girls stated before looking back at the fight. “He is overconfident, believing himself to be more superior to a season warrior.”

Clarke nodded, “very good Tonni, watch his moves and I want to see who can count the most mistakes made by the end of the session.”

Aden grinned at her, “Tellis said Heda spent the night in your quarters, did she tell you every secret she has or did you spend the time kissing her?”

“Oh I see how it is!” Clarke pushed him off his seat onto the ground and he rolled, quickly getting to his feet. “Only using gonasleng when you deem fit.”

Aden continued to grin at her, “well did you?”

“We spoke on matters of state, things Nightbloods have no business in.” She poked at him but he avoided her.

* * *

The boy was quick to the weapon’s table and picked a staff leaning against it. “If you wish to poke me, do so with a weapon.”

He threw the staff to her and she caught it as she stood, “sure you want to do this in front of Tonni?”

Clarke watched him grab a sword and held it out to her, “I challenge you.”

“And I accept your challenge.” She moved forward but Octavia grabbed her arm.

“He’s a Nightblood, you’re going to fall harder than Bellamy. I doubt you want anyone seeing Wanheda fall like a young gona.”

“I have this Octavia.” She looked over at the Nightbloods, “Octavia thinks I’ll be eating dirt.”

Giggles erupted from the eleven remaining Nightbloods, one of them smirked at Octavia. “Perhaps you are a young gona, thinking Wanheda will be like the Skaikru branwada.”

“I will run and get Heda.” One of the girl was up and quickly out of the training yard.

Multiple exclamations of ‘oh’ was heard as the remaining ten stood up, Octavia looked on nervously as even Bellamy and Echo moved out of the way. Clarke and Aden moved to the middle of the ring and seemed to watch each other for minutes before Aden struck and Clarke avoided him, spinning quickly before coming to a stop with her staff straight out. He used his sword to knock at her staff to the side and she struck out to meet the blade. Cheers seemed to erupt around them, someone surviving longer than a few minutes with a Nightblood was unheard of and the one he chose to parlay with was Wanheda herself.

* * *

Even ten minutes later when Lexa arrived they were still exchanging blows, a cut on Aden’s head and one on Clarke’s cheek. Neither gave up, cheers continuing with either ‘Natblida’ or ‘Wanheda’ being heard. Lexa pulled her sword and headed over, “em pleni!”

Both stopped and bowed their heads, “Heda.” It was muttered by both and the cheers died away, silence consumed the entire yard and Lexa nodded for Aden to join the others.

“You have survived against a Nightblood longer than any besides Heda, now show your strength and hold nothing back.”

“And if I defeat you?”

Lexa held out her arms, “one spar does not win you my empire.”

Cheers erupted at that and yells of ‘Heda’ were heard louder than before. Clarke gave a smirk as she readied her staff as Lexa got in position. “What will Titus think?”

“When does Titus not worry about your influence?” Lexa gave the remark before moving against Clarke.

The fight was similar, the spar lasting longer than most expected and Clarke found Lexa wasn’t gentle. She gave hits and blows just as she received them, it was if they were not almost-lovers anymore but enemies on a field. At one point Clarke was on the ground and as Lexa came down with her sword, Clarke rolled away and used her feet to bring Lexa to the ground. She stood up and Lexa was quick to follow, but was surprised to find Clarke bowing before her in a sign of submission.

“Heda.” She looked up, giving Lexa an unperceivable nod to let her know why she was doing what she was doing. Clarke was showing that no matter her level of fight, Lexa was still Heda.

* * *

Lexa gave her a nod in return before pulling her up, “Wanheda!” She yelled as she raised Clarke’s hand in the air and the crowds cheered, yelling Clarke’s title loudly.

They made their way over and the Nightbloods all cheered, gathering around Clarke with pats on her shoulders and arms. Aden dared to give her a hug, “you are truly Wanheda, you survived both Natblida and Heda.”

“Thanks kid.” She hugged him back before pulling away to touch his head, “we should get that looked at. Make sure I didn’t do more damage than a cut.”

“Why, when I can tell all I gained the scar from Wanheda herself?” He grinned and was hugged instantly by Tonni. The girl was willowy, her beauty bordering on something exotic. Her long raven locks pulled back from her face in several braids and her blue eyes focused on the boy she hugged.

“You fought bravely!” She kissed his cheek before slipping away to Lexa to speak with her.

Clarke watched him blush and gently punched his arm, “seems like I did you a favor.”

“She said I fought bravely not you.” He quipped before quickly following the girl that held his affections.

* * *

A hand on her arm made her turn to see Bellamy and behind him was Echo, the woman gave a nod to Clarke before knocking Bellamy’s legs from under him. Clarke covered her mouth as she smirked, the man quickly getting to his feet. The man turned to look at the warrior behind him, anger in his eyes.

“Could you stop for one moment?”

“One must always be aware of their surroundings, you turned your back without knowing what was behind you.” Echo merely raised an eyebrow, “I could have been an assassin.”

“You might as well be.” Bellamy stated as he rubbed his arm, “you’re going to kill me if you keep this up.”

Echo glared down at him, “this from the man who attempted to take on the entire mountain? Perhaps you are just branwada!”

“I really fucking hate that word.” He reared back and punched her, making the warrior stumble before she put a hand to her lip to reveal blood. They stared at each other for a few moments but suddenly Echo barreled forward, knocking him to his feet before punching him repeatedly. Bellamy tried to block her but they rolled several times, each landing blows.

“Jok yu!”

* * *

Lexa pulled Clarke back by her arm and gave a soft smile, “I believe in time he will understand that our women aren’t like those at Arkadia, easily persuaded by words and good looks.”

“You’re enjoying this.” Clarke turned her head to look at Lexa, “a bit too much.”

“And you aren’t?”

Clarke gave a smile, “so much, he’s actually getting his ego and mighty attitude broken down.”

Leaning in slightly, the leader whispered. “Roan believes his sister was taken with Bellamy, that’s why she made sure he was safely away from the mountain. He specifically stated that Echo repeatedly asked to speak with Bellamy, to let her make him see reason.”

The blond turned to look at the two bodies being the crap out of each other, blood and wounds evident in their fight. “Well they haven’t killed each other yet, that’s a positive sign.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment to let me know what you think.


	10. When the Burden is Too Great

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa have reached a milestone in their relationship, things come to a head between Clarke and Bellamy, and a secret is discovered about Clarke's larger role in Grounder society.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fair warning that this chapter delves deep into Grounder mythology and shows that things aren't always as they seem.
> 
> In other words: YOU AREN'T PREPARED!!!

Clarke found herself smiling as she felt Lexa’s fingers tracing the tattoo on her shoulder. Turning her head she found the brunette awake beside her, with her head propped up on her elbow. Lexa met her smile and her fingers stilled on Clarke’s skin, her hand running across bare skin and the thin straps of the night dress that Clarke wore till they fell from the pale back onto the soft bedding.

“Why’d you stop?”

“Do you wish me to continue Hodnes?”

The blond let her eyes float between green eyes to soft lips and back several times. After a few moments she leaned in and kissed Lexa, softly as if experimenting. Feeling Lexa engaged her she leaned over and the brunette rolled onto her back, her hand going to Clarke’s side. Air became necessary and Clarke pulled away, looking at the woman under her. Leaning down, Clarke brushed her nose against Lexa’s, whispering against soft lips. “I’m ready.”

Clarke watched understanding fill impossibly green eyes before leaning down to kiss the brunette. Lexa tangled her fingers into Clarke’s hair as her other hand ran down the blond’s back over worn cloth and soft sheets. Seconds later, Clarke found herself on her back with Lexa over her, a soft smile on her face. “Perhaps you’re ready to be mine Hodnes but not entirely. Your body trembles under me, when it no longer does I shall bed you.” Leaning down she kissed Clarke gently. “Not before.”

The blond sat up, twisted in the bedsheets and pushed them back till they were no longer surrounding her. Pulling on Lexa’s arms she gave a nod and the brunette, in her black night dress, made herself comfortable on Clarke’s lap. Clarke cupped Lexa’s cheek and kissed her, pushing her free hand up the slit of the black material till it rested on Lexa’s bare hip. She felt Lexa pull away from their kiss but soon enough lips were on her chin and neck, making her tilt her head forward till it rested on Lexa’s shoulder.

* * *

The sound of banging made the two startle apart, a voice loud as someone entered the room. “Clarke we need to talk about Lexa, I’m…” Both froze as Bellamy came into view, Lexa in the process of removing herself from Clarke and their clothing not helping. “What is going on here?”

“Bellamy you can’t just barge in…” Abby paused beside him and gave a shake of her head before opening her mouth. “What the hell is going on here?”

Clarke looked at Lexa and gave a nod towards the door, the brunette nodded before rising from the bed and grabbing her night cloak. She pulled it on and left the room without a word, pulling the doors closed behind her. The blond got off the bed and pulled on her robe, tying it before turning to both of her unwelcomed visitors.

“Is there a reason you’re barging into my room just after sunrise?” She folded her arms and starred at them.

Bellamy shook his head, “are you sleeping with her.”

“Define sleeping?” Clarke walked to her carafe and poured some water into a glass.

“Clarke,” her mother moved to her with her hands out but palms down. “Are you and Lexa…”

She ignored her mother and turned to Bellamy, “What do you want Bellamy? What was so urgent that you had to barge in without bothering to knock?”

“I’m more concerned with the fact that the warlord of an entire empire was in your bed.” Bellamy neared her, “one that held you hostage here for a period of time, who has you under her thumb.”

The blond gave a snort before turning to walk away. “First, who I welcome in my bed is my business not yours. Second, Lexa’s never held me hostage because I could have left if I wanted. As for me being under her thumb,” she chuckled, “ask Titus who is under whose thumb. You confuse everything you see Bellamy.”

“Sex isn’t confusing, no that’s pretty obvious to anyone’s that had it.” He neared Clarke, “this isn’t you Clarke, you lead people not follow and you certainly don’t sleep with women.”

“First, I happen to like women just as much as men.” She stood up from where she’d been sitting, her cup left on the nearby table. “Second, I tried to lead and you helped them destroy everything I did for everyone!” He backed up as she advanced, “I have given everything to Skaikru and I’ve never asked for anything in return!” Pointing at him she glared as her voice rose higher. “So you have no right to come into my room after you condemned me and decide who I should be with! I’m taking the one thing I want, the one person I want be with and who doesn’t condemn me because of the actions I’ve committed to save an ungrateful people!” She looked to the doors, “GONA!”

* * *

The doors flew open and Ryder was at the door immediately, Tellis behind him. “Wanheda?”

“Get them out right now, take my mother back to Marcus Kane and take Bellamy to Eko kom Azgeda. I want her training him until the sun sets, my orders.”

Bellamy shook his head, “you can’t order that.”

“Yes I can.” Clarke glared at him as her voice lowered. “As Heda’s Council, only her command is higher than mine and all others have to obey me. I am Wanheda, you are here by my suggestion and a single word can have you thrown out of the city.” She watched him realize what she was saying. “Ai laik Klark kom Polis, no Skaikru noumou.”

Tellis grabbed Bellamy’s arm and pulled him away, Ryder moved to Abby and put out an arm towards the door. “Abi kom Skaikru, please.”

Abby looked back at Clarke to see her breathing heavily, nodding silently as she turned to leave. Pausing at the door, she turned back to her daughter. “I’ll love you no matter what you do, I’m here for you if you need me.”

“Ryder.” The guard turned back to Clarke, “Konge oso heda.”

He gave a nod and closed the door behind him, Clarke felt herself fall to the floor with tears staining her eyes and cheeks. Curling her hands around her legs she buried her face in the soft cloth of her robe as her sobs grew louder. Eventually she pulled herself up and moved to the bed, laying down on the soft furs that had been a source of happiness just ten minutes before. Tears fell again and she didn’t notice the door opening and closing softly as she let her anguish out.

A soft hand on her arm was followed by an arm around her waist and a nose at her temple. Closing her eyes, she felt soft humming as fingers threaded through her hair. “Shh Hodnes, no longer can they touch you.”

Clarke turned as she felt Lexa’s hand open her palm and saw her draw the infinity symbol in black oil. “Lexa…”

“Shh, you need peace and so I give you peace.” Lexa leaned her forehead against Clarke’s, “think of me, only of me.”

* * *

Opening her eyes, Clarke found herself by a lake with a waterfall splashing from high cliffs. She turned to see Lexa by the water in what seemed to be a very simple village outfit. Pants with a torn and ragged tank top, a piece of cloth over her braids and her face happy. She turned to Clarke and held out her hand.

“Where are we?”

“The peaceful life, it gives not only the dead a new life but gives peace to those who have none. I come often when I am overburdened.” Lexa grabbed Clarke’s hand and grinned, “I have made sure the oil was extra thick, it will be some time before it dries. For now, I’ll teach you to swim.”

Clarke looked down to see her everyday clothes on her, no longer her robe and night dress. Pulling off her boots, she waded in the water and gripped Lexa’s hand. A smile crossed her face as she felt the sting of the cold water. “No, no it’s too cold.” She raced out onto the rocks by the shoreline and Lexa laughed, pulling on Clarke’s hand. “No, Lexa it’s too cold!”

“You must grow use to the temperature.” Lexa pulled Clarke, both laughing somewhat as the older girl pulled them both in fully. Both found themselves in the water, wading with their arms after Lexa submerged them in the tumble. She found a look of awe on Clarke’s face as she stood on the lake bottom with her arms making ripples in the water, “nothing to be fearful of.”

“You!” Clarke looked up at her and moved, pushing down on Lexa’s shoulders before being thrown on her back in the water.

Lexa smiled down at Clarke, her arms holding the blond under her head and back. “You are floating Hodnes, the first step to learning how to swim.”

“Is it normal, to feel so happy even after so much pain?”

“It is, we don’t escape the pain as it will be present when we return but it is lessened. Do you not still feel your anger?”

Clarke righted herself in the water with Lexa’s help, “I want to see him suffer, that feeling hasn’t gone away but just being here for this little bit of time has helped.” She hissed as she placed her foot down. “I think I just cut myself on something.”

“Then you cut yourself also beyond our minds.”

"I need to stop the bleeding then." Clarke started towards the shore but faltered as she tried to move on one foot. Lexa immediately began helping her and she relaxed immediately as Lexa picked her up, carrying her as if she weighed nothing.

* * *

Lexa set Clarke on the shore and bent down once they were no longer in the water. Looking at Clarke’s foot she shook her head, “that’s not possible.”

Clarke pulled her foot up to look at the sole to see a small cut, the blood though was maroon in color instead of red. “It’s blood, it’s fine.”

“I should have never used the oil, I was told the dangers of using it but I never believed such truths.” Lexa met Clarke’s eyes, “you are becoming Natblida.”

“Lexa, I’m fine…”

Lexa shook her head and closed her eyes, seconds later opening them. Clarke watched Lexa turn her head and looked in the same direction to see Freya. The woman walked over and bent down, eyes on Lexa, who was clearly terrified. “What frightens you child?”

“She is becoming Natblida, her blood becomes darker as the days pass. Days ago it was slightly darker than the usual color but I thought it due to time during combat, now…” Lexa looked down at Clarke’s foot and Freya did as well.

Clarke rolled her eyes, “I’m fine, it’s blood and it isn’t changing.”

“No, she is correct.” Freya looked up at Clarke and smiled, tilting her head up. “The days are nearing when the Destroyer will be fought. Our creator said that one day those lost to the sky would return and when their leader’s blood became as our leader’s blood then we would know the time was upon us. You will become Natblida, you have been chosen and while the sacred oil was used for something other than the Conclave.” Her eyes went to Lexa, “it was always meant to show us the one who would aid us in our battle against the Destroyer.”

The blond gasped, feeling wetness on her cheek and she reached up to find it dry. “The oil’s drying, I can feel my tears.”

“We must go.” Lexa spoke softly as she placed a hand on Clarke’s arm, “mochof Freya.”

Freya met Lexa’s eyes, “you must have Titus call the Chosen Conclave, he will know of what I speak as all fleimkepa do. Take her, guard her well for she is the one who will stand beside you when the Destroyer comes.”

* * *

Opening her eyes, Lexa picked up her head to see Clarke slowly blinking. “How are you feeling Hodnes?”

Clarke turned her head to look at Lexa, “better but I still want to throttle Bellamy.”

“I don’t understand your Skaikru phrases but I know you must rest.” Lexa leaned down and kissed Clarke gently. “I must speak with Titus and you must see to your foot. Tell no other of this Clarke, not until I’ve spoken with Titus.”

“Who would believe me?”

Lexa gave a soft smile, “only those who know the secrets of Heda, so few. Tell me though, did my lake give you some peace?”

The blond nodded softly, “some.”

“Soon when you are completely Natblida, you shall be able to go as often as you desire. In your dreams or when the burdens are too much.”

“Why? Being there only makes you want it more. I would rather be burdened then to constantly wish for something that I could lose myself in.”

The brunette leaned down to kiss her temple, “the desire to stay in this life gives you the strength to turn away. That is the Destroyer’s wish, that you stay within your mind and die inside. This is why you were chosen Hodnes, because of your strength.”

Lexa stood from the bed and started towards the door till Clarke spoke and she paused, “I want you, no matter what anyone thinks or says. As Lexa or Heda, covered in blood or in peace, I’ll always want you.”

“Then it is fortunate that I desire the same.” The brunette smiled and Clarke couldn’t help the smile that came over her face. “I must speak with Titus, rest and do as you wish. I will not be calling your council today.”

“I was thinking of joining the Nightbloods in a game of Escape Pauna.”

Lexa laughed as she grabbed the door handle, “I shall wait to hear of the winner.” With that she left out the door.

* * *

Trigedasleng Translations

**Ai laik Klark kom Polis, no Skaikru noumou: I am Klark of Polis, not Skaikru any more**

**Abi kom Skaikru: Abby of the Sky People**

**Konge oso heda: Send for the Commander**

**Natblida: Nightblood**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment to tell me what you think.


	11. Origins of Our People

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke discovers the origins of the Grounders and the Nightbloods, Abby has a heart to heart with her daughter.

Clarke watched as Titus examined the bloody cloth from where Lexa had healed a wound sustained during her game with the Nightbloods. After she’d been cut across the head, the blood had been maroon instead of red, something Clarke immediately tried to hide from Aden and the others. She’d wrapped it with a piece of cloth torn from her shirt and had sent them back to their lodging, telling them to rest before their night training session.

“Freya spoke of calling the Chosen Conclave.” Lexa spoke as stood beside Titus, watching him rub the blood between his forefinger and thumb.

Titus looked at Clarke as she sat on her couch, a fresh cloth tied around her head to keep the wound hidden. “If you’re truly becoming a Nightblood then your position has become more dangerous. Your blood can’t be seen by the people, it would cause confusion and distrust.” He turned his head to look at Lexa. “The Chosen Conclave is a week-long ceremony; it is not as simple as the conclave you underwent. Furthermore, all the leaders of the clans must be present including Skaikru, as she is of their blood.”

“Skaikru are dangerous…”

Clarke stood up and moved to them, “Kane can stand witness.”

“Then I shall send word to all the leaders of the clans.” Lexa looked between them, “that the Chosen Conclave shall occur three days.”

“None know what the Chosen Conclave is Heda, only those who are fleimkepa and who have entered the peaceful life know of it.” He looked between them, “call them to pay their respects to Wanheda, for after the ceremony the name will cease to be.” He looked to Clarke, “Wanheda dies during the ceremony and The Chosen is born.”

Clarke looked between them, “I don’t understand any of this and I’m at the center of it. So tell me what the hell is going on, now!”

Titus gave her a nod, “you must come with me to The Creator’s temple.”

* * *

It was a long walk through the underground tunnels, torches in their hands the only light they had as all three moved. When they arrived at a steel door, Clarke watched Titus remove a cord from around his neck and it had the same gear wheel as Lexa’s forehead decoration but larger. He put it in the door and turned it, the door opening immediately. Lexa motioned for her to follow Titus and the blond did, stopping inside the room as she found what had to be a control room of some sort. An escape pod laid in the corner of the room and on the side was the a partially burned word with missing letters, only ‘POLIS’ visible.

“The Creator came from the sky.” Titus spoke as she moved to the pod and ran her hand along the cold metal. “Bringing our people safely from the darkness, showing us how to survive. Our language all we knew but she gave us gonasleng, allowed us to know our enemy. Of her clan, another led us as Heda, for five winters we flourished above the ground and beyond the caves. Then the others attacked, before clans came to be and The Creator laid dying. She told us what would come to pass and gave us the sacred oil, a mixture of her blood and a technology she said would aid us in our fight against The Destroyer.”

Clarke turned to look at him, “so the first Commander fell from the sky and saved you.”

“Yes.” He gave her a nod, “The Creator said the oil would choose a specific few whose blood held the key. All the children were given the oil, only a few became Nightblood and through the generations the Nightblood has spread to encompass the other clans as unions were formed. After the third generation, war consumed us to a point that we knew peace required Heda again. A conclave was held the oil given to the Nightbloods alone, one rose with the words of The Creator on their lips.”

“Peace requires blood.” Lexa spoke softly, “so we call for blood when blood is spilt.”

Clarke said nothing as she moved around the room, looking at the old technology. “Have you ever tried to turn this on?” She motioned to the panels, “to see if any records exist from the crash when she arrived?”

“We don’t have the knowledge.” The voice was Lexa’s and Clarke turned to look at her. “The mountain prevented us from furthering ourselves.”

* * *

The blond ran her hand over the panels, they were covered in dust and dirt, decades of time causing the controls to be caked over. Brushing off buttons and dials, she paused at one and narrowed her eyes. “Titus can I see your key?” She turned back to look at him and he moved over, handing her the gear. Clarke placed it in the slot labelled ‘recording’ but it wasn’t like the others, instead it was carved.

A single part of the panel lit up and a voice filled the room. “ _My name is Megan Tolloson, I’m the Commander of Polaris Station. If anyone can hear me answer me, I don’t know if anyone’s alive on the planet but if you are please help us. We refused to join the remaining stations and as a result, we’ve been targeted. We chose reentry and a chance to live over dying from a missile. Our descent is too fast, the station will be pulled apart and scattered on the North American continent. There are forty souls aboard, fifteen are children. Please help us, send anything you can to the crash sites._ ” The recording ended and Clarke turned to look at the two behind her.

“Our people came from the sky.” It was a statement made by Titus.

Before Clarke could speak another voice came on, “ _my name is Becca Reeves and it’s likely you just heard the voice of Commander Tolloson during our reentry to Earth. That was ten years ago, we’ve had to forge to survive and while it’s been harsh, we’ve done what is necessary. Our bond with the survivors has grown, children have been born between those from Polaris and those of the ground, a city established named Polis after what is left of our station. I’ve started working on a way to combat ALIE because one day the Ark will fail due to resources and population and when it does, they’ll do what we did. On that day ALIE will make her move, she will seek to find what I’ve managed to hide. If she gets into the program, she’ll corrupt it and I can’t allow her to do that. Her sister program has been modified, a paradise where memories don’t fade and pain doesn’t disappear. It is essentially a peaceful life after death, a way to escape the blood and war that is life here. I’ve made sure to link a specific nanotechnology to the subconscious so no one is left out of this life, so they can all enjoy peace._

“ _The original source code is hidden in the nanotechnology I’ve introduced into my own blood. Mixing it with oils and silicon-based enzymes, I’ve created something that will further it into the future. Those with a specific genetic sequence will absorb the oil, their blood turning black due to the silicon-based enzymes. Before the mutations from the radiation it would have killed but now it just causes abnormal hemoglobin. ALIE can’t gain access to their minds this way, she can’t subdue their actions because the genetic sequence and the nanotechnology prevents the binding of her own program. I’ve left instructions after my death that one of the chosen, the Nightbloods as they call them, is to lead our people so that the leader can’t be persuaded easily if ALIE comes._

“ _She will come and when she does, everyone will have to stand against her. Those of the Ark and those on the ground, two people are required to destroy her. One who is inside her program and one that is outside, the nanotechnology on both sides working together to send the kill code. So, when a leader of the Ark and the leader of the ground have both absorbed the oil, when they both are immune then they will face her together. That’s the only instructions I can give, for it won’t be in my lifetime that it happens. For now all I know is that peace requires blood, war requires blood because life on the ground is war. Peace can only come with ALIE is gone, when our people are united again as one. I created death and in death I become a creator_.”

The voice faded away and Clarke reached down, pulling the key from it. She turned to see Lexa and Titus watching, the man accepting it back when she handed it to him. “I don’t know what to say…”

“Say nothing.” Lexa moved to her and took her hand. “The Creator has told us the danger, her voice present still after decades. I don’t understand the technology she speaks of but it doesn’t matter, our legends are true and we will destroy The Destroyer.”

Titus moved to Clarke and put the cord around her neck, “keep this safe Clarke, you’ve unlocked The Creator’s secrets with her own key so it’s yours to carry now.”

* * *

Night fell and Clarke laid on her bed fingering the gear that laid on the cord. A knock on her door made her sigh and drop the gear, allowing it to fall against her chest as she sat up. Looking over at the door, she spoke clear. “Komba raun.”

The door opened and Clarke saw her mother enter, closing the door behind her. The blond laid back down and picked up the gear, turning it in her fingers. Her mother sat beside her on the bed, watching her for a few moments without speaking. “There’s word of a ceremony going around, of paying respects to you.”

Clarke gave a nod, “yeah, a week-long celebration. Wasn’t my idea, it was Lexa and Titus’ and as soon as it’s over, the better.”

Her mother stilled her hands with one of her own and took the gear from her hands. “Same as Lexa’s jewelry.”

“It’s the symbol of The Creator, Titus says it’s carried by all Council.” She lied effectively and her mother let her take it back. “I don’t believe in mythology, history yes but it’s pretty and I’m not stupid enough to turn down something important.”

“Bellamy’s still fuming.”

“So am I, he had no right…”

Abby gave a nod, “you’re right, he didn’t. Please tell me you’re not doing this because she’s forcing you.”

Clarke turned her head to look at her mother, “just stay out of it!”

* * *

The older woman sighed before she looked down, “Clarke something’s happening at Arkadia, something we tried to stop before we were forced to leave. Thelonius returned with some kind of vision, of a world where there’s no pain or hate or envy. He has people joining him and they’re changing, losing themselves and their memories.”

The blond sat up, “how?”

“I don’t know, I can’t explain it. Marcus and I fear that if we ever go back, no one will be who they are currently. Raven took what he gave her, she doesn’t need her brace anymore and she’s devoted to something called ALIE.”

Clarke gulped but said nothing for a few moments. “What about Pike?”

She finally looked up at her daughter, “he’s rejected it in favor of trying to destroy the surrounding villages and make irrigable land. We might be the last of our people, the last of the Ark. Marcus has proposed blending in with the Grounders, becoming a part of their society like you and Octavia have done. Bellamy’s against it as usual but I need to know, how do we become a part of their society?”

“By conforming to their rules, to their traditions and accepting what is.” Clarke put her hand over her mother’s hand. “Working together, we might be able to save our people.”

“There’s no cure for this Clarke, it destroys everything about a person including emotions.”

Clarke gave her a soft smile, “we don’t know unless we try and if you’re willing to support me, I’m willing to help our people until we can’t anymore.”

Abby pulled on Clarke’s arm and into a hug, “I’ll always support you, I may not like what you’ve done but I’ve never condemned you.” She pulled back to cup Clarke’s face, “you’re my daughter and I love you. I came looking for you because I knew you’d help us when we had to leave Arkadia.”

“I’m sorry for everything…”

“No.” Abby shook her head, “we should be sorry. Everyone has been so busy looking at the enemy that we haven’t seen what you’ve had to do to keep us safe. You’ve led our people in ways no Chancellor has ever had to, you’ve made decisions that’s broken you, and we never stopped to ask if you needed help.”

* * *

Clarke allowed herself to hug her mother, “mochof.”

“What does that mean?”

The girl let out a chuckle, “it means thank you.” She pulled back and wiped at her eyes, “and pro means you’re welcome.”

“Muchoff…” Abby watched as Clarke shook her head, “mochof?”

“Correct, you get the hang of it as you hear more of it.” Clarke pushed her hair back, “I still have Lexa correcting some of my pronunciation when I practice before speaking. Simple phrases and commands are easy, it’s when I have to give long answers she has me practice.”

“I don’t trust her, I doubt I ever will.”

Clarke nodded, “then trust me.”

“Okay.” Abby gave her a smile, “I love you.”

“I love you too mom.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment to let me know what you think of this chapter.


	12. Blood as One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Chosen Conclave occurs and myths become truths, Abby finds out where her daughter stands in Grounder Society and with Lexa, and Bellamy learns his place with Echo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really long chapter to make up for the short one...
> 
> You guys aren't prepared!

Drums beat in the throne room as the leaders of the twelve clans stood, Lexa among them despite her place as Heda. Her throne had been moved, in its place stood a table with a piece of wood that held seven small bowls. Titus stood behind it, waiting with a knife in his hands. Kane, Abby and Bellamy stood off to the side as several others did. Echo stood a few feet away from Roan, watching as Titus spoke in Trigedasleng reverently as he held the blade up in the sunlight that shown into the room onto the table.

“What is he saying?” Bellamy asked as he looked to Lincoln, the man stood beside Octavia.

“It’s a call for The Creator to reveal the truth of The Chosen. That the time of the of The Chosen is upon us, The Destroyer closing in and today marks the first day of the week where proof of The Chosen’s arrival will be confirmed.”

Octavia hit his chest with the back of her hand, “is this another myth I failed to grasp?”

“Yes, although we all know The Creator is real. She delivered us from darkness and gave us our ways, allowing us to live without fear of the world. She gave us gonasleng, allowing us to know our enemy. The Destroyer is a myth though, one that would destroy the next life and then destroy the current one. The Chosen is also a myth, a person that would stand with the power of Heda and aid Heda in the final battle against The Destroyer.”

“And they actually believe it’s come to pass?”

Lincoln folded his arms and nodded to Kane, “the myth goes that when the sky and ground are one again and blood of leaders is the same, The Destroyer will fall. It’s impossible because none of the Skaikru are Natblida, Nightbloods. Only a chosen few every generation are Natblida, some believe it a result of mutation from the radiation you described.”

* * *

The doors opened and they turned to see Clarke walking with purpose, she moved up to Titus and he looked at her. He spoke in gonasleng instead of Trigedasleng, “you believe you are The Chosen?”

“I know I am The Chosen.” She spoke calmly and firmly, belief in her voice.

“Are you of the sky or of the ground?”

“I am of the sky.”

Titus nodded and stared into her eyes, “is your blood black as night or red as the earth?”

“That is for The Creator to decide.” Clarke stared at him and he held out his hand.

“The first day of seven, the Creator reveals your blood to be…” he cut her hand and let it pour into the first of the bowls, each one clear glass. She closed her fist as he held the bowl up to the sun so it could be seen in the light, it remained dark with no light passing through. “…black as night. Bear witness leaders of the clans, the first day of seven The Creator has chosen to give Wanheda blood black as night. The next six days will determine if she remains chosen by The Creator or returns to her birth blood.”

He put the bowl down and nodded to her, Clarke turned and walked out just as she came in. She didn’t talk to anyone or stop to do anything. The drums continued to beat as the leaders filed out and once they were gone, Abby moved to Lexa.

“What did you do to my daughter?” She gripped Lexa’s arm and glared at her.

“Unhand me Abby before my guards remove your hand.” Lexa spoke calmly and Abby dropped her hand. “I’ve done nothing to Clarke, she’s been chosen by The Creator.”

Abby glared into green eyes, “I want to see her.”

“Wanheda is in seclusion until the ceremony ends.” Titus spoke, “it is to make sure no one can harm her or believe she is using trickery. Everything she requires has already be given to her, she remains in her room under religious guard. Not even Heda can enter to speak with her.”

Lexa gave a small nod, “you may see her at the end of the week when the ceremony concludes.”

* * *

For six days the same ceremony took place, the same words spoken and each time the blood was held to the light it was black as night. As Titus lowered the glass bowl for the seventh time, he picked up an empty bowl and held it up before placing it down. Lexa moved to table in front of Clarke, across from her as she stood on the other side. Holding out her hand, Titus cut it and the blood flowed. After she clutched her hand, Titus held up both bowls to show the identical blood.

“The sky and ground are once again united, the blood of the sky and the blood the ground are one. The Chosen and Heda stand together, joined in their fight against The Destroyer.” He put the bowls down and looked at both women, “your hands.”

They each placed a hand in his and he took the blood stained hands, pressing them together as he spoke in rapid Trigedasleng. After he was finished, he looked at Clarke as she met Lexa’s green eyes with her blue. The blond spoke clearly, “ain jus ste yu jus, ain kru ste yu kru.”

Lexa gave a nod before repeating the same words. “Ain jus ste yu jus, ain kru ste yu kru.”

* * *

Drums beat and all the clan leaders got to their knees, Kane did the same and looked at those with him. Everyone in the room knelt before the two, even Titus where he was behind the table. After a few moments, everyone stood and Aden moved to hand both leaders cloths to wrap their hands in. As they stood a step down from where they were, clan leaders spoke to them and clasped their arms, pledging loyalty to Heda and The Chosen.

“Call me Wanheda.” Clarke corrected Roan as he spoke, “don’t call me The Chosen.”

He chuckled, “well Wanheda, I wish I had known when I was dragging you here. I would have been a bit more careful with my cargo.”

“Like I wouldn’t have given you hell either way.” She gave a smile, “your sister is doing wonders for my former general, can you continue to spare her?”

“As long as you keep an eye on your general, my sister has taken a liking to him. Once one sees past her icy personality, she is quite alluring so I fear he may want to keep her.”

Clarke gave a smile, “would it be so bad if they took a liking to each other? A union between Azgeda and Skaikru could smother tensions and create peace.”

“Perhaps, but do remember until my houmon and I have a child, my sister remains my heir. If I die, however unlikely that is, she would assume the throne.” Roan raised his eyebrow, “I doubt your general would like our icy lands.”

* * *

“I heard my name.” Echo appeared next to Roan, she bowed her head to Clarke. “Chosen…”

“Clarke, you’re putting up with my former general, I think you’ve earned the right to call me by my name.” She gave the girl a soft smile, “speaking of, what’s his progress?”

Echo gave a huff, “he’s more stubborn than a tree, although his awareness has increased. He needs a missile to his ego.”

“Of that we can agree. How’s his fight skills?”

“Horrible but not as horrible as when he began, he’s barely mastered a youth’s skills.” She folded her arms, “he should be in the pits in Azgeda, he would learn quickly or die trying.”

Roan chuckled and put his hand on his sister’s back, “oh my dear sister, it is apparent how much you want to claim him as yours.”

“What are you talking about Roan?”

“Every suitor of yours in the past has been gutted when they annoy you in the slightest, if he is still alive than it’s evidence how much you want Belomi kom Skaikru.” He looked over at Clarke with a grin. “Perhaps a union would solve our issues.”

Echo looked at her brother, “jok yu!” She left and headed towards Bellamy and the others, instantly finding a conversation with Octavia.

* * *

Lexa joined the two and nodded to Roan, “your presence is preferable to your mother.”

“I shall take that as a compliment Heda, do keep this one close.” He pointed to Clarke, “if any threatens her then send word and I’ll have Azgeda assassins hunting them down within a day.”

“Fuck!” They all turned to look towards the back where Bellamy was doubled over and Echo was glaring daggers at him.

“Branwada!” The warrior left and chuckles escaped many in the room as Kane moved to help Bellamy stand up. Abby started making her way over to the three talking and Clarke pointed at Bellamy was she met her mother’s eyes.

“What happened?”

“I’m assuming a Skaikru-Azgeda translation error.” Abby turned back to look at Bellamy, “he told Echo she cleaned up good, she took it as him implying she didn’t bathe at all.” Turning back she looked at Roan, “before you get angry at him, the saying mean she looked beautiful.”

Roan shook his head, “your phrases make no sense. He should have just told her she was beautiful instead of using one of your idiotic phrases.” Giving a shrug he looked over at Bellamy, “my sister is quick to anger, if he is still alive then I credit him on his personality. Most who annoy my sister are gutted quickly, perhaps that is why she only had three suitors.”

“I don’t think Bellamy is trying to be a suitor.” Abby stated to the man.

The king looked back at the two women in front of him, “Wanheda I leave you in your houmon’s hands and hope to see you in the near future.”

Clarke nodded, “I never did thank you for dragging me here, so thank you.”

“High praise from a captive but gladly taken.” He chuckled, “do keep an eye on my sister for me.”

Lexa gave a nod, “she is safe within Polis walls, at least safe from all but the one she trains.”

After the ambassadors and leaders cycled through and a promise to dine with Luna the next day, Clarke turned to her mother. “Will you have dinner with us again tonight?”

Abby gave a smile, “after not seeing you for seven days except for watching you cut yourself repeatedly, you can count on dinner. We need to talk though.”

“Tomorrow.” Clarke gave her a smile, “we’ll spend the day at the market and talk.”

* * *

Dinner was held in Clarke’s quarters, once again Skaikru and Lincoln were invited but for the first time Echo was also invited. Conversation wasn’t as tense as it normally was and Clarke found herself listening to the stories of Lexa’s training as a Nightblood. The leader felt safe enough speaking of it with those around her. As the stories flowed, Abby told an embarrassing one about Clarke’s first day in the Infirmary thinking she was the newest Dr. Griffin.

“No stop!” Clarke waved her mother off but Abby continued.

“…then one of the welders comes in and she proclaims that if he was a welder, why didn’t he just weld his finger back on himself?”

Laughter went around the table and Lexa found herself faced with Clarke covering her face with her hand, shaking her head. “All is well Hodnes, you are a fine healer now and many trust you more than the city healers.”

Clarke looked at Lexa, “I told you I was an awkward kid.”

“I remember you stating you were awkward at the age of fourteen.” Lexa gave a quirk of her lips, “scaring a girl away to your greenhouse.”

Abby chuckled, “oh she told you that story, you know Olivia is back in Arkadia, she was one of the few who made it.”

“Who’s Olivia?” Octavia looked between them, “what did teenage Clarke do?”

“I had a crush on a girl who worked in the Infirmary and I told her, she didn’t reciprocate and moved to the greenhouse.” Clarke stated before picking up her glass, “there, now start the teasing.”

Octavia chuckled, “oh Wanheda I will, but not tonight.”

* * *

“Ow!” They all looked over to see Echo slapping Bellamy’s hand. “Seriously woman, what is your problem?”

“That is my knife, you will learn well never to handle another warrior’s knife unless it is given to you.” She pointed the knife at him, “unless you would like it in other places?” She tilted it towards his lap and he stared at her. “I thought not.”

Lexa leaned in and whispered to Clarke, who laughed before shaking her head. “No, I wouldn’t want Echo to suffer.”

Echo looked over at the two, “what have you suggested for me Heda?”

“That perhaps sending Bellamy with you to Azgeda to train would be in everyone’s interest.” Lexa met the warrior’s eyes, “although Clarke believes you would suffer more than your people.”

Bellamy looked between them, “oh hell no! I’d float myself before going with this insane…” he stopped speaking when the edge of a knife danced along his skin, “insanely beautiful princess.”

Echo moved the knife away and smirked, “you’re right Heda, it would be I who suffered. Forced to travel with this branwada before watching him humiliate me in front of my people. I’d rather be back in the mountain.”

“Oh I’ll take you back to the mount…” Words were left unspoken as Echo grabbed Bellamy’s shirt and kissed him, everyone at the table watched in astoundment. A push and punch was expected from Bellamy but instead he grabbed Echo’s head and kissed her harder.

Clarke rolled her eyes, “you both have rooms for a reason, this is mine so act like it.”

“Allow me.” Lexa looked at the two, “gona!”

Echo pulled back and looked at Lexa, “Heda?”

“Take your trainee and see that he is reminded why he shouldn’t attempt to best you.”

The warrior nodded and stood, pulling Bellamy up by his shirt. “Come with me now.”

They were out the door and Octavia gave a low whistle, “someone’s getting some tonight.”

“Some what?” Lexa looked over at the warrior confused.

Clarke looked at Lexa, “sex.”

“He is lucky that he has his life, after all she is Azgeda.” With that Lexa took a drink of her wine and Clarke shook her head.

Kane leaned in and looked at both women, “tomorrow I believe the four of us need to meet, to discuss some occurrences at Arkadia. With our decision to integrate into Polis society, Abby and I feel like there’s events on going with Skaikru that could change the status of peace.”

Lexa gave a nod, “then tomorrow we shall meet and discuss these events.” She gave a soft smile, “but not tonight, not when our focus should be our union feast.”

“I’m sorry union feast?” Abby shook her head, “what exactly are you talking about?”

Clarke bit her lip, “it’s hard to explain but essentially we’re married.” She looked shyly at her mother and Kane sighed.

“This got a lot more complicated.”

* * *

After the evening spent reassuring her mother that the union was more symbolic than anything and telling her it didn’t bother her, Clarke found herself in Lexa’s quarters. After not seeing the woman for longer than a glance for a week she soaked in everything as she watched Lexa move around her room. An attendant was standing near the door to the bathroom, it was hidden behind the alcove of her bed and hard to locate by just glancing around.

“Heda…” the woman spoke with her head bowed and Clarke watched her dismiss the woman with a wave of her hand.

“Do you want me to go?” Clarke questioned her as Lexa walked to her, gently taking her hands when they stood mere feet apart.

Lexa leaned in and kissed Clarke, gentle as she always was and Clarke tightened her hands in Lexa’s own. When the brunette pulled back, she gave a soft smile. “Symbolic or not, you are my houmon now and I desire you with me always.” She pulled Clarke’s hand to her lips and kissed the wrapped skin. “Although for now, you still tremble and aren’t ready to be mine wholly. Rest while I bathe and then I can aid you in connecting with the peaceful life by yourself.”

“Your lake?”

“No,” she watched Clarke’s face fall slightly, “our lake.”

Clarke gave a nod and Lexa kissed her again softly before disappearing into her bathroom. After sitting down with the art supplies that seemed to take a permanent spot in the chair she’d claimed, Clarke began drawing random doodles. Minutes passed and she gave a huff, standing with purpose and left her art supplies behind. A quick jaunt to her room was made and when she returned, she stripped out of her clothes to pull on only her robe.

* * *

Making her way to the bathroom, Clarke found Lexa leaning back in the stone pool with her eyes closed. “My people have a tradition.” The blond watched as Lexa opened her eyes and stared at Clarke, not bothered by her own exposure. Undoing the ties of her robe, Clarke let it fall before stepping into the water. “Houmons don’t spend their union night alone.” Making her way over to Lexa, she watched as green eyes seemed to take in everything before her.

“Clarke…” Lexa spoke huskily as the blond neared her, water falling just above her breasts and water droplets covered her shoulders. “I don’t think this wise, you’re still trembling…”

“Yeah,” she leaned in to kiss Lexa and let her hands find a thin waist under water, pulling the woman towards her till skin met skin. “Because I want you, seven days without you after weeks with you, I never want that again.” She took Lexa’s hand and pulled it under the water, “see how much I want you.”

Lexa gasped and used her free hand to pull Clarke closer by her neck, “yu ain.”

“Sha en yu ain.” She smirked as Lexa spun them around and kissed her hard as the blond’s back met stone, a moan escaping her.

“I shall show you a new meaning for union.” The brunette whispered as she stared at blue eyes, a smirk on her face.

* * *

Trigedasleng Translations

**ain jus ste yu jus, ain kru ste yu kru: My blood is your blood, my people are your people.**

**gona: warrior**

**yu ain: you're mine**

**sha en yu ain: yes and your're mine**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment to tell me what you think of this chapter.


	13. A Day in Polis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day after their union, Clarke and Lexa finds themselves dealing with another Skaikru attack and Clarke spends some time with her mother in the market.

Clarke blinked herself awake as the warmth of the sun slid across her face, opening her eyes fully she found Lexa watching her. A smile crossed her face as she captured the hand at her waist, bringing it up to her lips. Lexa’s smile seemed to be brighter than the sun and the brunette leaned over, placing a very soft chaste kiss on her lips. Using her weight, Clarke rolled Lexa under her and used her hand to run down the woman’s side. A grin crossed her face as Lexa squirmed under her, clearly enjoying the pale hand making its way down her skin.

“Good morning ai niron.” Clarke paused her hand, leaning down to brush her nose against Lexa’s.

Green eyes softened and calloused fingers ran up Clarke’s arm. “Did you sleep well Hodnes?”

“First night that nightmares didn’t haunt me,” Clarke settled herself at Lexa’s side and rested her head on the brunette’s shoulder. “Of course you exhausted me.” A grin crossed her face, “very thoroughly if I may say.”

“You may.” Lexa ran her hand through blond strands. “You plan to spend the day in the market with your mother, be aware that word of you has likely spread and you will be revered. Everyone will treat you differently now because of who you are.”

“Will you?” It was an honest question Clarke posed, wondering if Lexa would still want her council or if she had a new role to fill.

Lexa tilted Clarke’s chin till their eyes met, “I will always require your council but now you are equal to me. No longer do you bow to me or have to request an audience. You can come to me and leave me as you desire, those around you defer to you as they would me.”

“Okay.”

* * *

Lexa moved to sit up and Clarke watched as the brunette rose from the bed, pulling on the cloak that laid nearby. Clarke sat up as Lexa left the room but returned with the blue robe the blond had forgotten in the bathroom the night before, laying across the bed. Getting the idea that Lexa wanted her in her robe, she pulled it on lazily and smirked as Lexa’s eyes watched her every movement. Once the robe was tied, Lexa put out a hand and Clarke took it, following her to the couch where both sat together, yet apart.

“Do not touch me.” Lexa spoke softly, it wasn’t in reproach or in a way that denoted dislike for Clarke’s touch. She met blue eyes with a soft smile, “to reach the peaceful life before you required an anchor, no longer am I required to aid you. Close your eyes and think of our lake, of nothing else but the image of the cool water and peace it brings.”

Clarke closed her eyes, her hands in her lap, and thought of the lake. She allowed herself to think of the time she’d spent with Lexa, the peace that the experience brought her. When she opened her eyes she found herself sitting on the grass in front of the lake and smiled, realizing she was there. Standing up, blue eyes surveyed the landscape but didn’t find Lexa. Not wanting to be alone, she closed her eyes and thought of Polis, of being on the couch with her wife. The word alone had Clarke dragging herself back to consciousness.

“You didn’t come with me.” It escaped her mouth the moment she opened her eyes to see Lexa smiling softly at her, as if she’d been watching the blond the whole time.

“I was there but only to assure myself you reached our lake.” Lexa moved closed to Clarke and brushed locks of hair from where they’d fall in front of curious eyes. “I was beyond the tree line, if you’d explored you would have found me.” A soft smirk was followed by Lexa leaning in to kiss Clarke’s cheek, rubbing her nose against her houmon’s. “You don’t require me with you, you can explore and go as you wish.”

Clarke wrapped her arms loosely around Lexa’s neck, “but I want you with me.”

“Then I shall make it a point to join you when we have moments alone.” She kissed Clarke, humming as she pushed the blond down onto the couch, right hand pulling the blond’s leg over her hip. “The sun has just risen and the market won’t wake for a few hours so you remain mine for now.”

A smirk crossed Clarke’s face as she felt Lexa’s hand slide along her bare thigh, “what council can I provide Heda this morning?”

Before Lexa could speak there was a persistent knock at the door, a knock that meant Titus was on the other side of the wood and glass. Clarke sighed and lowered her leg as Lexa stood from the couch, making her way to the door. Righting herself and arranging her robe to show nothing improper, Clarke waited as Lexa opened the door. Titus bowed his head as he entered and then raised it seconds later.

“Apologies, I know this morning was meant to be yours.” He looked between them, “Semet from Arling is here, he comes with news pertaining to Skaikru. He asked an audience at once with you Heda.”

Lexa gave a nod and was about to speak when Clarke did, “the people must come first. Ready an audience, two hours.” The blond joined her, side by side they stood and Titus gave a nod before leaving.

* * *

When Clarke entered the throne room behind Lexa, she saw Lexa’s throne wasn’t alone on the dais. Beside it was a beautifully carved throne, sturdy and new as if it’d been carved only days before. Moving to it, she touched the back of the seat to see Lexa’s gear carved into the wood, but surrounding the gear was the triangle that signified Wanheda. Looking up to Lexa she found the woman watching in appraisement, as if waiting for her judgment on the item.

“Does it please you?”

“My ambassadorial chair would have been just fine.”

Lexa made a motion with her hand as if saying ‘no’ before moving to Clarke. “It was old and did not befit the Chosen, one of the woodsmiths carved your chair during your week of seclusion. He said his faith was strong, knowing you were The Chosen that he took it upon himself to do so. His only request was of what to carve in the back, I gave him a combination of our personal symbols.”

“Well, I won’t turn down a gift from the people.” Clarke sat down and looked up at Lexa, “it’s comfortable despite how it looks.”

“As my own does.” She sat down beside Clarke and looked ahead, nodding to Titus.

* * *

Clarke watched as Lexa’s face went from loving and open to closed, Heda replaced Lexa in that moment. She looked ahead and watched as the doors opened, guards stepping aside as a few Trigedakru moved into the throne room. What threw her was that Pike was practically being dragged in, behind him was Jasper and Harper. All had gags in their mouths and had their wrists bound behind their backs. All three looked at her in surprise and she raised her chin, no longer was she the teenager they knew.

She stood and took a step down, authority radiating from her. She watched as the leader of the group lowered himself to his knee. “Breika.”

“Rise and explain why you have taken Skaikru hostage, what actions have warranted these prisoners of war?”

He stood and nodded to her, “they attacked our village, fifteen have lost their fights. Ten were goufa who had not yet fought in this life.” He sneered at the three, “we have brought the bodies for evidence of their actions.”

Clarke motioned to the guards then at the three, “teik emo we.” The guards moved over and grabbed the three by their arms, all but dragging them out of the room. Turning her head back to the man in front of her, Clarke gave a nod. “Their fate will be decided by sundown. A pyre will be built for your innocent, go prepare them so respects can be paid by Heda and I both. By sundown tomorrow a decision will be reached on the matter of Skaikru, rest assure however that no longer will they plague your villages.”

“Mochof Breika.” He nodded his head and turned to leave, those with him following.

* * *

Once the room was cleared by all but Titus and Lexa, Clarke turned to return to her seat. Sitting on the wooden seat she put her hands to her face and rested her elbows on her knees. After a few moments she sighed and turned her head to look at Lexa. “Peace can’t stand anymore, not with the constant attacks. Blood must call for blood or massacre upon massacre will happen.”

“Peace will happen, once this is dealt with.” Lexa spoke and put a hand on Clarke’s arm, “today you stood strong, leading our people with authority. For that I know that peace can occur, together we can bring our people together as one. The sky and the ground becoming one people.”

Clarke gave a soft smile as she squeezed Lexa’s hand, “I hope we can.”

“We will, life should be more than just surviving shouldn’t it? We deserve better than that don’t we?”

The blond leaned over and kissed Lexa’s cheek, “we do.” Nodding she stood and sighed, rubbing her hands on her pants. “I need to think about this all, while I contemplate the matter I’ll be in the market with my mother.”

“Take my purse with you, buy your mother whatever she desires.” Lexa stood and met Clarke’s eyes, “buy yourself what you desire and contemplate these matters after you return, not during the time you promised your mother.”

* * *

The market always brought a smile to Clarke’s face, seeing the trinkets that survived the old world. Abby seemed to be searching for materials she could use to create a medical kit, so Clarke just walked with her. People bowed their heads to her, whispers of ‘Chosen’ or ‘Wanheda’ fell from their lips. Clarke nodded her head back, offering to purchase things for those that didn’t have enough in their purses. Children ran through the market but enraged yelling made Clarke move away from her mother to a stall at around the corner from where they were.

“Hod op!” She spoke firmly and the angry merchant paused in his actions, although one hand held the wrist of a child and the other a large knife.

“Chosen, the child stole and must learn his lesson.”

Clearly the merchant was either stationed at a trade post where gonasleng was frequent or was a former warrior. The child, probably only five or six, looked scared for his life. The boy looked up with her, expectantly. Clarke moved to the merchant and met his eyes, “did you ask the child why he stole?”

“He stole, it matters not.”

Bending down beside the boy, Clarke motioned with her hand and the merchant let the boy go. Smiling at the child, she took his hands in hers and found shy eyes. “Haukom jak yu op?”

“Ai enti, no nomon en nontu.”

Clarke removed her knife from her sleeve and saw the boy jump but she took his hand, meeting his eyes as she cut his palm shallowly. “Sou mema yu in no jak op.” She saw him nod and sheathed her blade, ripping her shirt partially to bind his wound. With a smile at the boy he smiled back and she stood up, a hand on his shoulder. “You will give him bread and a fruit a day.” She opened her purse and laid out thirty copper pieces, “I assume this will be enough to cover the next month.”

The merchant looked at the boy, “no parents, he can work for his food.” He pushed the coins back at her and gave a nod. “The kitchens at the palace need help I’m told, I’ll take him after I have closed.”

“And he has learned his lesson.” She met his eyes as she pocketed all but two coins, “however, if I see or hear of you raising a blade to a child again I’ll raise one to you. Instead of seeing why the child would steal from you and aiding him, you struck first. Next time I won’t be so merciful.” She nodded to the coins, “feed him and take him to the kitchens, knowing I’ll check on his condition tomorrow.”

“Sha Breika.”

* * *

A ruffle to the boy’s head gained her a smile as she handed him a piece of fruit that was on the stand. The boy waved to her as she turned to leave, heading back over to her mother while weaving around those that had formed a crowd. Hands touched her, praises spoken as they did and they all repeated the same phrase over and over: Breika, Freer, in the native tongue.

Abby was waiting and looked at her, “they love you.”

“It’s complicated.” Clarke looked back over where the man was stooped down to talk to the boy, calmly unlike before. “What matters is that peace is maintained and justice upheld, do that and you win the people’s hearts.”

As they walked, Clarke listened to her mother tell her about the small house on the edge of the city Kane had been given by Indra. Apparently the general felt her aunt’s home would be better cared for by the two former Skaikru then the old woman that maintained it for her. It sounded like a house from stories told on the ark, a small dwelling with several rooms and running water. Of course, her mother turned the conversation to Lexa within minutes of mentioning Clarke coming for dinner on occasion.

“Is our home too simple for her or would she be willing to join us for dinner?”

Clarke gave a soft smile, “if you personally invited her she’d come, she might even bring a gift if you personally asked her to come. She knows you don’t like her and she thinks the best way to gain you affection is to allow you unlimited access to me.”

“Just because I don’t trust her, doesn’t mean I don’t like her. She’s a sweet girl when she isn’t calling for someone’s head or ordering a slaughter.”

“See, you have to learn the difference between Lexa and Heda. Lexa is sweet, tender and caring, willing to move the entire empire just to make someone she cares about happy. Heda is stoic, bleeds for her people, and tends to put duty before self.” Clarke chuckled, “there are times they overlap but that’s very unlikely, the air alone tells you who you’re with.”

Abby gave a nod, “who are you with most times?”

“Lexa, I’m always with Lexa when the setting isn’t political.” Clarke met her mother’s eyes, “which is why I understand her. I know who she is when she is herself, despite being weighed down by an empire. Knowing the difference allows me to know that even when it’s just Lexa, she has a billion things on her shoulders and that her choices weigh on her.”

“You’re in love with her.” Abby paused her walking and turned slightly to face Clarke. “That awe is the same awe I’ve seen a dozen times.”

Clarke bit her lip before nodding, “yeah I am and before you ask, she feels the same. Just watch her interactions with me, don’t look for ulterior motives but instead see what she’s like with those she cares for.” Placing her hands on her mother’s arms Clarke nodded. “You will see what I see when I look at her, why I’m in love with her.”

“Okay, I’ll try.”

* * *

Clarke spoke with her mother as they walked back to her quarters, speaking about Kane’s recent hunting trip. Laughter spilled from the blond as they entered her quarters, the idea of Kane ending up with a skunk running after him was too funny not to laugh. Although her laughter didn’t take away from Lexa sitting on the couch with a book in her hands.

“Niron.” Clarke smiled as Lexa stood and moved to her. “I thought you’d be demanding Semet tell you everything.”

“He has, I thought I would wait for you to return.” Lexa touched her arm and used a finger to pull on the bag Clarke help, to reveal what was inside. “What have you bought?”

She put up a finger and shook her head, “no, you’ll spoil my surprise for you.”

Lexa seemed to forget Abby was in the room and tried again, pulling back only when Clarke slapped her hand. “Hodnes, it was my purse that gained your items so show me what desires you bought.” She leaned in to kiss Clarke’s cheek and the blond shook her head, pulling away.

“No!” Clarke pointed at her and moved to her desk, putting the bag inside one of the larger drawers. “You aren’t going to make me give in with kisses and sweet words. No means no, at least on matters like this.”

The brunette folded her arms, “very well, my purse than.” She held out one hand and Clarke gave a smirk.

“Not getting that back either.”

A huff escaped the leader before she moved to pick up her book. “Very well, when you are ready to reveal your surprises to me I shall be waiting.” Turning her eyes to the blond she gave a soft smile. “Do remember we dine with Luna tonight and she’s invited her ambassador to the meal as well, I’m sure you remember Trevor.”

Clarke pinched her nose, “you mean the guy that you had to restrain me from throwing my knife at because he accused me of seducing Heda to gain her favor? I mean, not that he was far off but still…” Looking up she met Lexa’s eyes and saw the smirk on the woman’s face, “I walked right into that one didn’t I?”

“I do enjoy hearing you admit your motives Hodnes.” The woman moved to Clarke and kissed her softly. “It’s just us and Luna, she’s interested to meet you. After dinner tonight we can go to our lake and enjoy peace while we talk of decisions that need to be made.”

“Okay.” She grinned, “I’ll show you later what your surprise is, I promise.”

Lexa kissed her cheek and squeezed her arm before moving to leave the room. As she passed Abby she nodded her head, “Abby, Indra told me of the house she gifted you and Marcus. If you require anything to furnish the house then only ask and I’ll acquire it for you.”

“I will, thank you.”

* * *

With that the brunette left the room, closing the door behind her. Clarke shook her head and opened the drawer that she’d put her bag in. Abby moved closer to her daughter and watched Clarke removed a purple candle from her bag. “I got her this as a union gift, she has an affinity for candles. It’s made with an herb that sooths when burned.”

“It’s beautiful.” Abby reached up and turned her daughter’s chin so their eyes met. “She’s different with you, you’re right that she loves you. She looks at you like the world begin and ends with you, that’s powerful.”

Clarke ran her finger over the candle, “in this life and the next.”

“What?”

Smiling at her mother she shook her head, “just something Lexa told me, doesn’t matter right now.” Placing the candle aside she took her mother’s hand, “I have a few hours before dinner, show me this house of yours.”

* * *

Trigedasleng Translations

**ai niron: my lover (term of endearment - private use)**

**Breika: Freer (I created this because Clarke will aid in 'freeing' them from The Destroyer - It's the title of The Chosen)**

**teik emo we: take them away**

**Haukom jak yu op?: Why did you steal?**

**Ai enti, no nomon en nontu: I'm hungry, no father and mother**

**Sou mema yu in no jak op: So you remember not to steal**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment to tell me what you think of this chapter.


	14. Blood Pays in Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pike faces his crimes but his final act has Skaikru facing the call for blood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is supposed to tide you over till the episode tonight, which I think we're all going to die from. 
> 
> If you die after this, I'm sorry you die without seeing the episode but trust me...
> 
> It's worth the potential death to read!

The sun rose across the Polis sky and with it came the smoke from the pyre containing the lives of innocents. Clarke stood beside Lexa, honoring those lost to Skaikru. Mothers wept while fathers were stoic, toys and comforting items laid on the tiny bodies that were destined for the peaceful life. Anger filled the blond as she watched fire consume young lives that hadn’t gotten a chance to know a world of peace that would have come. Her only consolation was that the young lives wouldn’t know war or anything other than an innocent life as they lived their next. Lexa was silent but as the flames consumed the tiny bodies, her hand brushed against Clarke’s.

After the burning, Clarke found herself sitting in the throne room beside Lexa. All the ambassadors were present, although Luna represented the Boat People since she was still in Polis. Kane was present at Lexa’s invitation, standing in the back of the room silent because his opinion didn’t matter since Skaikru had officially rejected the Coalition. It was so he knew what was happening with Skaikru, after Clarke he was the most trusted when it came to political decisions regarding the rejecting clan, according to Lexa.

“Skaikru rejected the Coalition and that decision was respected.” One of the ambassador’s spoke, Clarke’s least favorite Cox. “We allowed the massacre of an army, presenting peace in hopes they would stay in their own camp.”

Luna sat up straight, “now even your most trusted generals flee, Breika there is no hope for peace after the deaths of ten innocent children. Adults in war can be a simple mistake, Skaikru unfamiliar with the different clans. Innocent children can’t be a simple mistake; it was a senseless slaughter.”

Clarke gave a nod, “I’m aware and the call for peace still stands…” before she could finish everyone started objecting, “em pleni!” Silence filled the room, “allow me to finish speaking before you object. The call for peace still stands between the remaining twelve clans, however given recent events, not even I can call for peace against Skaikru.”

“You are Skaikru!” One of the ambassadors jumped up, Clarke thought they were from the Sand People but she couldn’t be sure. “You maybe Breika now but you will stand beside Skaikru!”

She stood up and glared down at him, instantly he sat in his chair quietly. “I stand with the Coalition, I stand for peace. I have watched what has become of Skaikru, they aren’t the people I left behind. Those who committed treason against me threaten my life and I was forced to flee. If that is weakness, I accept that insult but I stand before you saying if war is to come, then I stand beside the clans not Skaikru.”

Sitting back down, she looked at Lexa and the brunette met the eyes of those in the room. “The actions of Skaikru in the village was an act of war. As of this moment they are the enemy and we will march the armies of the clans upon Arkadia. Those who surrender will be spared but those who wish war will have it. As of this moment the war council has been called.”

“And the war prisoners?” Luna spoke softly, “what of them?”

“The one called Pike will be dealt death,” Lexa met the eyes of those in the room. “The two children with him, they suffer from war sickness. We are aware of war sickness can do, of what we are susceptible to in such circumstances. For now, they will remain my prisoners and healers will see to them. If their actions remain hostile after their treatment, they will receive death.”

* * *

After everything, Clarke felt exhausted and during a short break she collapsed on the soft furs of her bed. A knock on her door was followed by it opening, she looked at the door from where she laid to see Lexa closing the barriers. They had decided to hold the execution at sundown instead of midday, the need for rest too great. Through quick and effective movements, Lexa ridded herself of everything but her tunic and pants. Curling up on the bed, she pulled Clarke close and adjusted as the blond turned over to bury her head in Lexa’s shoulder and neck.

“Two days after our union and already we’re dealing with war.” Clarke ran her hand along Lexa’s neckline, exhaustion in her voice.

“I’ve never known peace.” Lexa spoke honestly and ran her hand up and down Clarke’s back, allowing herself to look at the ceiling of the bed. “If not the clans, it was the mountain so I’ve only experienced peace with you, because of you.”

Clarke nodded and closed her eyes, “I just want to sleep. I don’t want to gather an army or play executioner. I wish all we had to do was make simple trade decisions and fight over whether I’ll show you my purchases from the market.”

“I’m sure we’ll find more to fight over than such small things Hodnes.” Lexa closed her own eyes. “Rest, the attendant will wake us with time to ready ourselves before we’re required.”

Snuggling deeper into Lexa’s side, Clarke allowed herself to relax. “Ai hod yu in.”

She felt Lexa’s smile against her forehead as the brunette kissed her, “en ai hod yu in. Sleep Hodnes, the night will be long and you will need rest.”

“We’ll visit our lake before we leave or Arkadia, right?”

Lips touched her forehead again, “yes, we’ll need peace before war. Now sleep.”

* * *

Three hours before the execution, Clarke sat on her throne with Lexa beside her as Pike was brought in with Harper and Jasper. Kane stood beside the two kids, Abby on the other side of them despite the two guards that held their arms. Pike was strapped to the stand Emerson had been and Lexa stood from her throne, eyes on the room.

“Before you stands the man who ordered the slaughter of our people, using threats and coercion to force those under him to submit to his evil deeds.” She motioned to Jasper and Harper, “two children forced to slaughter children, remorse clear in their eyes but in his stands none. He shall suffer 314 cuts for each life he has taken. If he survives, his crimes will be forgiven but blood has called for blood.” She took a step down and met the eyes of those in the room. “However, in the presence of peace I will choose banishment if one of you will take him as an outcast.”

The room was silent as Clarke stood, “what say you?”

“Wamplei.” It was repeated by each member of the room individually before Clarke looked at Kane.

“What does the Skaikru say, if given a chance to vote?”

Kane held his chin up and met Clarke’s eyes, “wamplei.”

“Wamplei.” It was repeated by Abby and then Bellamy, who stood beside Echo a few feet away.

“The vote is final.” Clarke took a step down and moved to Pike, “you’ll undergo the highest punishment available to our people for the crimes you’ve committed.”

Pike stared at her, “you would condemn one of your own people?”

Clarke put up both her hands, “clear the room!”

* * *

Without a single word everyone cleared the room, the guards pulled the two delinquents out with Abby and Kane walking behind them. Ambassadors left without a second look and Lexa said nothing, striding out of the room with Titus on her tail. As the doors closed Clarke stared Pike in the eyes, confidence swelling within her as she thought about the difference in their actions. Both of them committed mass murder but the reasons behind it were vastly different. She had acted to save Skaikru from the enemy and he was trying to destroy allies he thought was the enemy.

“How long are you going to keep playing her game?” Pike sneered at her, “she wants to slaughter our people and she’s using you to do it.”

Blue eyes steeled and she pointed her finger at him. “You want our people slaughtered, I’ve done everything necessary to keep us safe and alive. I killed thousands of Coalition warriors! I’ve committed genocide! I’ve abandoned my people with the hope that someone better could lead them and when you screwed that up I entered a political marriage to keep you all alive!”

“You…”

“Yes, I did. I bound myself to The Commander and the Coalition to keep my people safe. To keep them from being sent to the slaughter after the massacre you commanded. I swore that Skaikru wouldn’t retaliate again and instead of keeping that promise, I have to ride beside her to Arkadia and watch it burn because of you!” Narrowing her eyes she found his, “I have to live the rest of my life knowing you caused the slaughter of our people, bound to a woman who wants blood for every small infraction. Your death will give you a quick peace, my life will be a hellish war.”

Turning she moved to leave and Pike spoke, “help me Clarke and you’ll be free of it all.”

“Even if I wanted to, I can’t.” She continued to look at the door as lies rolled off her tongue and her face held no emotion. She wanted him to think she was a prisoner, trading her life for her people instead of having found happiness with the very people he despised. She wanted him to feel the guilt of sending one of his people to the slaughter to keep them all safe instead of knowing she was beloved by the very woman he sought to destroy, “after all, I’m her pawn.”

* * *

The sound of drums were heard as Lexa and Clarke entered the throne room side by side, everyone gathered in after and the doors shut. Lexa put up a hand and the drums stopped, guards taking their places against the walls as the brunette drew her blade. She handed it to Clarke and nodded to her.

“Breika shall take the first cut, his treason against her calls for justice.”

Clarke took the knife and stepped down, moving to stand in front of Pike, “jus drein jus daun.” She pulled the knife across his arm and he hissed, looking at her before holding his head up towards the two delinquents who stood with Abby and Kane. They’d been unbound, placed in the two’s charge at Lexa’s order.

A nod was barely seen but a cry was heard, followed by a frenzy and Clarke gasped as she felt the sharp pain in her back. She felt her legs fall from under her as yells were heard and she was looking up at Pike as her mother rushed to her. Through yells hands cradled her head and Pike’s gaze was covered by Lexa’s face, green eyes filled with worry.

“Hurts…” She managed to get out and Lexa looked over at Harper, who was being restrained by two guards.

“Her blood is mine.” She seethed before looking back down at Clarke, eyes softening as Abby worked to stop bleeding. “Go to our lake Hodnes, I will come for you when it’s time to return.”

Blue eyes were cloudy as she gave a soft nod, “ain gonplei no ste odon.”

Her eyes closed and Abby shook her head, “no Clarke stay with me, stay awake.”

“She’s safe, focus on healing her body.” Lexa spoke, “her mind is safe from harm so work Abby, save her for us both.” A motion with her hand and men were instantly picking Clarke up with Abby helping to keep pressure on the stab wound at her back.

* * *

“Heda…” Titus spoke and nodded his head to Pike, rising she saw the smirk on his face.

“Your pawn is gone, you can’t command her anymore.” Pike sneered at her, “she told me what she did, what she’s forced to do. Married to you, to save her people as you control us. No more Commander, you can’t command us anymore.”

A guard held out something and Lexa saw it was a crude blade, formed from household materials. On it was black blood, still wet from where it had been stabbed into Clarke moments before. She took the blade and looked at it, “know this,” she held up the blade to show him the blood, “if she dies, I will slaughter your people without a care of who remains within those walls. You wanted a war and you shall have it, your people will suffer if you take what is beloved to me.” Without caring she drove the blade into his chest and felt it there, “jus drein jus daun!”

The man stood dead, eyes wide as the knife stuck from his throat. Harper struggled as she turned to move to the girl, her knife removed from her side as she approached the fearful child. The girl struggled to get away but Lexa pulled her up, “unhand me you savage bitch.”

“Tell me your name.”

“Why do you care?”

Lexa looked at the girl, “I want to know the name of the one who betrayed her leader and dared to kill her.”

“Harper, and Clarke only brought death.”

“Clarke told me of your bravery, of how you aided those within your camp when you first came. You would have been a worthy general, instead you betray a devoted leader at the words of lethal man.” She pushed the girl back at the guards. “Lock both of them up, Clarke will decide their fate.”

Kane stood silently as the kids were removed from the room, the ambassadors and Luna ushered from the room in the frenzy. All that remained were a dead man, Titus, Kane, and Lexa. The leader met his eyes and he shook his head. “I didn’t know she made that, I thought…”

“You trusted Marcus, as you believed free of him they could think as themselves. There is no fault except in Pike, he has paid for his crimes while Clarke fights for her life. Know my words are true, if she dies than I will destroy Arkadia.”

“I understand.”

“No, you can’t.” She walked past him and headed out of the room.

* * *

Healers and Abby worked on Clarke, Lexa sat on the blond’s couch and closed her eyes. She ignored the real world and allowed herself to imagine the lake she shared with Clarke. Opening her eyes she was in the tree line, Clarke sat on one of the rocks near the shore drawing on a sketch pad with her blond hair flowing in the breeze. Her happiness in the peaceful life was reassuring, she was unaware of what was happening with her body. Lexa closed her eyes again and upon opening them found herself on the outskirts of a village, she walked through the flowers that edged on the wooden walls. No one said anything as she moved through the village, a nod or smile was all she received because she wasn’t Heda in the peaceful life, she was just Lexa.

Walking to the healing hut on the edge of the village she saw Costia laying bandages out on the line to dry after being cut. The woman turned and looked at her with a smile, making her way over and hugged Lexa. She dared to hug the woman back, knowing Clarke wouldn’t condemn her for such affection. Soft brown eyes looked at hers before clouding with concern, “Hodnes what burdens you?”

“Clarke fights between our life and this one, it is unknown if she will survive.” Lexa reached up, feeling a tear on her cheek. “Forgive me Costia, I have united with her and she struggles for her life days after our union.”

A smile crossed tan cheeks, “I wished you to live Hodnes and you have, she gives you the light I watched leave you.” A soft thumb removed tears, “I will always be yours but now you are hers.”

“If she finds this life…”

“I will keep watch over her, until the day you join her again.” Costia leaned her head against Lexa’s, “rest Lexa, be ready for when she needs you. I will keep your heart safe until she can return to you, be it the current life or this one. Now go, lead our people and be strong.” Tightening her hand around Costia’s, she nodded and closed her eyes as she thought of Clarke’s room and the fight she was enduring.

* * *

Opening her eyes, Lexa saw the healers and Abby still fussing over Clarke but not with the intensity of before. Abby looked over at her and gave a soft smile, a nod to let her know Clarke would survive. She watched as a bowl of black clothes were removed and jars of salve were set aside as Abby pulled a soft sheet over Clarke’s body.

Standing, Lexa made her way over and looked down to see the pale girl beyond her normal color. She looked as if she had no blood in her, reaching down she pushed back a wayward piece of blond hair. Abby put a hand on her arm, “she’ll be okay, she lost a lot of blood but the damage was minimal. Harper didn’t hit anything vital, which is a miracle, so given time she’ll be back to her usual self.”

“She is not the most willing of patients.” Lexa touched Clarke’s hand lightly, “I pity you and the healers in the coming days.”

“It’s good then that I have experience with her stubbornness.” Abby dared to move her hand to Lexa’s shoulder and gave a short rub. “Rest, she’ll wake probably tomorrow after she’s slept some. She’ll be okay Lexa, you made her stronger than she was.”

“She was already strong.”

* * *

Trigedasleng Translations

**Wamplei: death**

**ain gonplei no ste odon: my fight isn't over**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think of this chapter while I go hide.


	15. You're My Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke survives her stabbing and Lexa is present every moment as she heals.

A soft hand in her hair made Clarke open her eyes, it confused her because while Costia had come across her and invited her back to the village, no one would touch her with such gentleness. Looking up she found Lexa smiling at her, kneeling beside the pallet that was her bed. Sitting up, Clarke hugged Lexa and the brunette cupped her head, holding her gently as they embraced. She pulled back from Lexa and surveyed her, taking in her expression.

“I thought I’d died, when you didn’t show up for days.”

Lexa gave a soft chuckle, “it seems like days but here, the benefit of the peaceful life is that hours pass in mere minutes to us.” Reaching up, she pushed back a lock of Clarke’s hair. “It was only yesterday you were stabbed by Harper, your body is healing and soon you will wake in pain. I’ve come to take you home, it’s safe for your mind to return and your mother worries.”

Clarke held Lexa’s hand, “can we just stay for a few hours, spent time at our lake together?”

“If that is what you wish Hodnes, I won’t deny you.” Lexa stood and held out her hand, Clarke took it and smiled.

She turned to leave and pulled Clarke along but the blond pulled back, making Lexa turn to look at her. “You should tell Costia goodbye, she’s let me stay here…”

“I asked that she watch over you.” Lexa confessed as she took a step closer to Clarke. “I wasn’t sure if you would stay or join this life. I needed to know you were cared for until I joined you here.”

“So you have your former girlfriend look after your wife, you know where I come from that’s considered…” she pause and shook her head, “a whole host of things you probably wouldn’t understand.”

Lexa chuckled, “Skaikru are different from us, it’s not uncommon to ask a former lover to watch another or another’s children when they enter the peaceful life alone. While not all can visit the peaceful life before death, requests are made and that’s why I preside over all the pyres I can be present for. Children are brought to the capitol or to my location, it is required that I see to their care if their parents remain apart from them.”

“And you’re saying she doesn’t care that you and I…”

* * *

“Am I interrupting?” A body suddenly filled the doorway and both turned to see Costia holding a jar of water. Moving into the room she smiled at the two women, “as you can see, I kept your heart safe until she could return to you.”

Clarke looked between them, “am I the only one having an issue with this whole arrangement?”

Costia laughed and put the jar down, “you are Skaikru, our ways are foreign to you but in time you will learn that we care not for who we love. Lexa once owned my heart but I was unable to hold hers, not entirely.” Placing a hand on Clarke’s arm soft brown eyes met blue. “You do Klark kom Skaikru and for that I shall always be grateful. My time was brief but she was never meant to be mine, she was always yours as The Creator intended.”

Lexa gave a soft chuckle at the look Clarke threw her and turned to Costia. “Thank you Costia.”

“You belong with the living Hodnes, do not let my death be in vain by a wishing to see me every time you come.” The girl looked over at Clarke, “do make sure she stays alive.”

Clarke gave a snort, “it’s her we’re talking about, she loves to run into war with her swords before Titus can caution her not to.”

Costia let out a laugh and gave a nod, “this is true.”

Apparently the comradery was too much for Lexa and she took Clarke’s hand, “we should return before your mother worries too much.”

“Just when Costia and I can find something to agree on…” she saw Lexa’s soured look and took pity on her. “Don’t worry, we’ll gossip another time.”

“Allowing you time together is now too great a risk.” Lexa stated and both girls erupted in laughter again. “We should really go.”

* * *

As Clarke opened her eyes she felt the pain of her wound full force, the pain knocked the breath from her lungs and brought a cry from her throat. Her mother was instantly beside her and telling her to lie still, Abby met her eyes after talking to someone behind her. Clarke felt that if she moved at all she’d be far more on fire than she was.

“Tomas will get you something for the pain, how are you feeling besides the pain?”

“Lexa?” Her mouth was dry and so her voice was hoarse, “where is she?”

Abby motioned with her hand towards the couch and Clarke turned her head to see Lexa sitting on the couch cross-legged, hands in her lap and eyes closed. “She’s been meditating for a while.”

Someone pulled Abby back slightly and put a cup to Clarke’s mouth, as she drank she coughed as the medication was horrible tasting. Meeting the eyes of the city’s chief healer, she dutifully downed the concoction and contemplated living with the pain to avoid it again. “Rest Breika, your wound heals.”

* * *

Clarke closed her eyes and thought about the lake, about Lexa and the happiness they had when at the small hide away. She opened her eyes to see Lexa’s tent a few meters away from the shoreline, smiling Clarke entered the tent to find Lexa leaning against the table in the middle of the room. She was using a piece of charcoal to write something on one of the broad pieces of skin on the table. Making her way over the blond wrapped her arms around Lexa and rested her chin on Lexa’s shoulder.

“What are you doing?” She kissed Lexa’s bare shoulder, the girl seemed to be in her peasant-like clothes once again.

“Designing a home for us here.” Lexa’s voice was soft and she continued her work as Clarke leaned against her. “Or would you rather my war tent be our constant shelter?”

Rubbing her nose against the nape of Lexa’s neck Clarke smiled at the shiver that ran down the girl’s back. “As long as we’re together I don’t care.” Clarke kissed golden skin, “but I do have an affinity for this tent. We met in it, had our first of many fights, and our first kiss.”

Lexa turned to look at Clarke, wrapping her arms around the younger girl. “If that is your wish Hodnes then we will keep it.”

The sky fell dark and Clarke allowed herself to rest on the bed with Lexa wrapped around her. Despite both being awake, they were silent with fingers entwined together. Clarke rolled onto her back and tilted her head to look Lexa in the eyes, a smile crossed the brunette’s face and their eyes seemed to hold a silent conversation despite the comfortable silence. Clarke let herself smile before burying her head into Lexa’s collar, her nose brushing into soft cloth and absorbing the scent of woods, copper and wax.

“I must go, someone is attempting to speak with me.” Lexa ran her hand down Clarke’s back, kissing her brow. “Rest, I will return.”

“Hmm.” The blond let herself hum, “just kick whoever it is off the palace balcony.”

Lexa chuckled before smiling, “if I did so, there would be none in the palace left after.”

* * *

Opening her eyes the leader found Abby standing a few feet from her. “Sorry if I disturbed your meditation. I thought you’d like to know Clarke’s awake.” Abby turned back to look at the bed, “or she was, she fell back asleep after the pain reliever Tomas gave her.”

“Thank you Abby.” Lexa stood and moved to the bed, “you should rest, the healers will remain to care for Clarke through the night. I can have one of the guards fetch you if something happens.”

After debating with Lexa for a few moments the healer left and after dismissing Tomas with the promise to return during the night, Lexa curled up beside Clarke on the bed. She closed her eyes and returned to Clarke and their comfortable silence at their lake. She would wake the blond during the night so she could speak with Tomas but until the pain was manageable she wouldn’t make Clarke return for longer than to speak with the healer.

* * *

Days passed and Clarke gained strength, by the time a week had passed she was moving around the room slowly with minimal aid. Drawing kept her busy and teaching the Nightbloods, their lessons moved to her quarters instead of the training grounds. Lexa didn’t shrink at her duties, instead maintaining peace along with setting up a blockade five miles from Arkadia, until Clarke was healed enough to travel. A kill order was in effect that any member of Skaikru would be shot if they attempted to cross the barrier.

“A man sees a mountain cat and has prey in one hand and a weapon in the other.” Clarke looked at the twelve kids that sat around her. “Which does he throw at the cat?”

“The prey.” Tonni looked confident in her actions as she sat cross-legged with her hands in her lap. Aden sat beside her in the exact same position, his eyes on Clarke.

Clarke gave a nod, “why?”

The girl seemed to think for a moment before answering, “to destract the cat, if you throw the weapon and miss then you become the prey. Throwing the prey you distract the cat and can focus your aim, allowing it to be true.”

“Or you have a third choice.” Aden spoke firmly, “throw the prey and keep the weapon, finding refuge in the trees till the cat moves on. You live and so does the cat, allowing a hunter to find a meal in the days ahead.”

The blond gave a soft smile, “which is greater, the life of the hunter or the life of the cat?”

“The life of the hunter.” One of the boys answered.

“Why is that Jof? Why is the hunter greater than the cat?”

The only other female Nightblood besides Tonni raised her hand, “their lives are equal. They both hunt to live, hunt to feed the mouths under their care, they care for their families and live to survive. We are no different from the cats.”

Clarke folded her hands, “Jula’s correct, The Creator made all of us equal, so even when our enemy lies bleeding in front of us we must pay them respect.”

* * *

A voice cleared and they all looked up and turned to see Lexa standing with her hands behind her back. “I hope you haven’t tired Brieka, she’s still healing from her wound.”

“Today’s lesson is finished.” Clarke took the hint Lexa was giving so she ended the lesson. “Tell Heda what you’ve learned.”

“There’s a fourth pillar to being Heda.” Tonni spoke softly, “respect.”

Lexa gave a nod, “there are in fact six pillars but you learn them in time, not all at once. You’re correct, the fourth is respect. Why must Heda hold respect?”

“Respect allows Heda to know her people are strong, capable of surviving.” Aden bowed his head, “to know you care for their desires, not just to rule over them. That even as Heda, you are as human as every one of them.”

“Very good Aden, all of you are learning and with each lesson you come closer to the knowledge that is Heda. Go, enjoy your free time this evening.”

* * *

The children filed out and Aden shut the door behind him, leaving the two women alone. Clarke rose slowly from the couch and walked to Lexa, accepting the embrace the brunette gave her. Resting her chin on Lexa’s shoulder she smiled at Lexa’s careful hands, rubbing her back but avoiding a large area to not hit her wound. “I missed you today.”

“I missed you too Hodnes.” She pulled back and met blue eyes, “how are you feeling?”

“I’m hurting but not bad enough to need Tomas’ deadly concoction.”

Lexa chuckled and rubbed Clarke’s arm, “the blockade has been successful for a third day, no one ventures beyond Arkadia’s walls. With Pike’s death, Kane has insisted he return to right order. He left this morning, telling me to tell you to focus on healing and let him handle your people. Your mother made quite a scene when he left, many felt there would be union despite the crowd.”

“I really don’t need to know stuff like that.” Clarke wrinkled her nose, “no one needs to know about their parents’ unions.”

“Perhaps. I thought we could dine and reside in my quarters tonight.”

Clarke smiled and pulled Lexa close, kissing her softly. “I thought they were our quarters, yours and mine.”

“I thought you’d like your own quarters, especially given your desire for space when angry.”

“I’ll probably keep my room as a day room, doing what I need in here but I want to be with my houmon.” She met green eyes with ernest blue, “I want to sleep beside you every night, even when you piss me off. Skaikru stay with their houmons, living with them and sharing everything.”

“As is also the way of the ground.” Lexa gave a nod, “I shall have your clothing and some of your effects moved. The rest can remain here in your room.”

Gripping Lexa’s hand in her own, Clarke smiled at her. “I love you.”

“As I love you.” Lexa gave a soft smile and kissed her houmon, careful so not to jar her back and hurt her further. “I am thankful you survived, without you I would have suffered greatly. You’re my heart Clarke, without you I’m heartless for all but my people.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment to let me know what you think of this chapter.


	16. Diverging Conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke meets with Jasper and Harper but the conversation quickly diverges thanks to Octavia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was meant to be a serious chapter but Octavia managed to derail the seriousness quickly...
> 
> So enjoy this chapter that quickly diverges into non-sense and can possibly cause laughter.

Lexa took the day to teach the Nightbloods and Clarke found herself preparing for an important visit. Octavia offered to be her guard during the visit, especially since she was hardly threatening to Jasper and Harper. She’d accepted and also seemed to gained Echo in the process, the woman apparently took offense to the stabbing and had in very colorful Trigedasleng expressed her desire to kill whoever harmed Clarke. The blond merely smirked as the warrior calmed, finally understanding that Echo was protective of her because the warrior had few friends and counted her among them.

Around noon, Clarke sat drawing in her room with Echo whittling some type of gift for Bellamy. A knock sounded on the door and without looking up she spoke, “min yu op.”

The door opened and Octavia entered the room, a hand on Harper’s arm while Ryder held a hand around Jasper’s. Echo moved from her spot on the couch and moved to the chair at the desk, silently still working on her gift. Octavia put Harper on the couch, “sit and stay.” Ryder put Jasper beside Harper, their hands bound in front of them. “You too Jasper.”

Octavia stood by the wall with her arms crossed at her side, Ryder took up a spot by the bedroom doors. Clarke made a motion with her hand, “gon we Ryder.” The man gave a nod and left the room, although Clarke knew he was on the other side of the door. She brushed her finger across a part of the drawing of Aden she’d just finished before looking up. Jasper seemed to be looking around, his leg bouncing while Harper looked at her hands. “I thought you’d like to talk without an audience, just us.”

Harper threw her gaze over at Echo, “who’s she?”

“Watch it sky girl, I’d like nothing better than to stick my blade in your back.” Echo glared at Harper.

Clarke hissed as she sat up, her wound was healing but still fresh enough it stung if she moved too quickly. Looking over at Echo she found the warrior’s eyes, “go, I think my general needs his ass kicked or at least a reminder of who he’s claimed as his.”

“Wanheda…”

“Go Echo.”

The girl shoved the in-progress gift into her bag and sheathed her knife at her waist, glaring at the two delinquents. “Notify me if you need someone to slit their throats.”

* * *

With a slam of the door she was gone and Clarke looked over at Octavia, “good luck with that.”

Octavia gave a snort, “what he sees I don’t know, all I see is the flipping Ice Princess.”

“That makes two of us.” Clarke put the drawing of Aden at the back of her drawing book and stood from her chair, making her way over to the desk. Placing it down, she turned and looked at the two that sat on her couch. “I know what I did at Mount Weather, it haunts me every day. What I don’t understand is why you’d follow a man hell-bent on starting a war he can’t win. Please tell me why you followed Pike, why you murdered children.”

“We didn’t know there were kids.” Jasper finally spoke after a few minutes of silence. He looked up at Clarke, “we didn’t know. Pike said it was full of warriors, full of men that would cut us down if we didn’t cut them down first. Except it wasn’t, when all the gunfire ended and the smoke cleared all we found were women and children.” Tears flooded his eyes and Clarke saw Harper’s eyes leaking as well, remorse filled them both. “We’re so sorry, we didn’t know and when the men came back from hunting we tried to apologize but Pike told us to shoot them.”

“Which is why we got captured!” Harper hissed out, “because we didn’t fire when he said we should have.”

Jasper turned to look at Harper, “we were stupid to follow him, I was stupid to follow him. Look where it got us Harper, right where he said he’d keep us from. He’s dead, Clarke’s injured because you were crazy enough to make a weapon, and Arkadia’s going to burn. If we had just sided with Kane his plan could have worked, we wouldn’t be sitting here waiting to die and our friends wouldn’t be days away from slaughter. I was stupid, drowning myself in alcohol and letting my drunken brain do my thinking. What’s your excuse?”

Harper motioned with her bound arms to Clarke, “it’s her fault. First she makes a deal with the Grounders and then she abandons us!”

“You were in the mountain too!” Jasper exclaimed, “if it wasn’t for Clarke we’d all be dead! I blamed her for everything but it wasn’t her fault, there was no other choice.” He looked back at Clarke, “I know that now and I’m sorry. I’m sorry I blamed you for Maya.”

Clarke shook her head, “no Maya’s death was my fault and I’m sorry Jasper. I really am sorry.”

“Wow, whatever the healers gave him worked!” Octavia stated and shook her head. “We could have used it months ago.”

“They detoxed him, nothing more.” Clarke stated, “so calming herbs and those to sooth away the withdraws but that’s it.”

* * *

Jasper looked up at Clarke, “I know we’re going to die Clarke but know if I could do it all over again, I wouldn’t have followed Pike. I killed kids, innocent kids!”

“You’re not going to die.” She saw both of them looking at her with surprise. “You both gain punishment for your crimes but you’ll be banished from Trigeda lands. It means you’ll never be able to leave Arkadia’s walls but you’ll have your lives. It’s far worse, to have to live with all you’ve done then to die quickly and forget it.”

“Did she tell you that?” Harper asked, “or are you just saying that to make us feel better before she kills us.”

Clarke moved to pour several glasses of water from the carafe, “my word is law, if I say it will be then it will be.”

Harper snorted, “look Princess, none of us doubt you have power here but you’re not the fucking Commander. She’ll kill us whether you say something or not, she’s blood thirsty and wants our blood!”

“Oh boy.” Octavia stated as she moved to sit in the desk chair. “This’ll be fun to watch.”

“Shut up Octavia, it’s because you’ve become one of them that you’re not being lead to your death!” Harper sneered and Clarke saw Octavia looked unimpressed as she let her elbows touch her legs, hands clasped limply between her two limbs. “So go ahead Princess, tell us the truth. If we’re going to die, don’t hide it from us like you’ve been hiding from your home.”

Clarke abandoned the water and turned to look at Harper, “I am home, Polis is my home.”

“Right, because obviously you’d rather live in royal quarters and be waited on hand and foot than face the music, face the people you abandoned.”

Jasper looked up at Clarke, “can I go back to my cell, I really don’t want to be here for this.”

“In a minute Jasper.” Clarke’s voice was soft before she turned her head to look at Harper. “It may look like luxury but I take care of myself. I buy whatever I need, I pay the cooks for my food, I do my own washing, and most of the time I’m in war councils beside the Commander. There is no being waited on hand and foot Harper, just because something looks like a palace doesn’t mean it isn’t a gilded cage. When I first got to Polis, I was a prisoner and I put the Commander through hell. I tried to assassinate her, I refused to see her, I broke her maid’s arm because the girl tried to get me to eat food from the Commander’s table. I slept on a cold floor to avoid the luxuries around me.”

Harper gave a huff and leaned back, “why hasn’t she killed you yet?”

“That’s the question of the century.” Octavia made the side comment.

“Because Grounders believe that if you kill someone, you gain their power. They believe after the mountain that I command death, that I have power over it. The thing is, killing me means she gets a once-off, she gains my power once. She’s smart, by keeping me alive she can control me and in turn control death over a period of time instead of just once.” Clarke met the girl’s eyes, “but she failed to realize the truth, she can’t control me.”

Octavia snorted, “nope. Rumor is no one wants to dare try controlling Wanheda, her verbal wrath far more dangerous than her physical one.”

“As Lexa’s learned a few times.” Clarke saw Octavia give her a surprised look, “I backed her into a table when she pissed me off after daring to try to assassinate you.”

“That was before Mount Weather fell.”

Clarke gave a soft smirk, “I know, she’s terrified of my verbal wrath and does everything to avoid it. Had guards dragging me away after I saw her for the first time after Mount Weather, I later learned it’s because she didn’t want to deal with the verbal assault.”

“What does she do to make sure she doesn’t anger you?” The warrior seemed ggeniunely curious.

“Gives me whatever I want and always admits she’s wrong even when I am.” Clarke saw Octavia shrug, “works great, haven’t fought yet.”

“Could be because Harper stabbed you, you can’t do much laying down.”

Clarke gave a smirk, “you can do a lot laying down.”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa!” Octavia put up a hand, “I don’t need this information, ever! It’s bad enough I have to listen to my brother and Echo, I swear even Lincoln is blushing most nights because of the noises those two make.”

“So you’re fucking her!” Harper shook her head, “well I hope she’s worth it. You abandoned your people and sided with the fucking enemy because you’re sleeping with her! How long Clarke, before you came to rescue us or after when you needed to get away?”

* * *

A knock sounded on the door and Clarke nodded to Octavia, the warrior got up and opened the door. “What kid?”

“Is Brieka here? I need to speak to her at once.”

Clarke turned her head, knowing it was Aden. “Aden come in, what’s wrong?”

Aden made his way over and looked up at Clarke, “it’s not me, it’s Jula. She wishes to speak with you, as our healer. Heda was called away and she refuses to let me get another healer.”

“Is she with you?”

“I’m here.” Clarke turned slowly to see Jula hugging a cloak around her, the twelve year old looked nervous.

Clarke motioned with her hand and the girl made her way over, “thank you Aden.” The boy nodded and left the room. “Hey, what’s wrong?”

“I think I’ve been injured.” She looked at Clarke nervously, “I bleed endlessly but I can’t find the injury. Breika you must help me before I die, I can’t die before my Conclave has occurred!”

Realizing what was wrong, Clarke chuckled and shook her head. “You’ll be fine, use my quarters to bathe and I’ll be in to help you after I finish up with these people.”

Jula turned her head to look at Harper and Jasper, “she’s the one who stabbed you. Does she know she stabbed Heda’s houmon?” She looked back up at Clarke, “Heda will kill her for even touching you.”

“I’ve already given them banishment, they won’t die today. They’ll be haunted by all they’ve done as long as they live.”

“Blood must not have blood, your rule of peace.” The girl gave a smile, “a just punishment and embracing the first five pillar of Heda: wisdom to choose peace over war, compassion for your enemies, strength to move past her injury of you, respect for their lives, and justice for all that has happened.”

Clarke nodded, “I see my lessons are getting through that thick skull of yours.” She nodded her head to the bathroom, “go on, go bathe and I’ll be there soon.”

* * *

Jula disappeared into the bathroom and Clarke turned to look at Harper and Jasper. Harper glared at her, “what did she mean when she said ‘Heda’s houmon’ because I doubt she would say it like that unless she was serious about the Commander killing us.”

“Houmon has multiple translations depending on the person and circumstances. In this context she’s implying my political marriage to the Commander.” She saw both look at her in surprise, even Harper. “I married the Commander to keep our people safe, to make us her people so there wouldn’t be war. Unfortunately, not even my marriage could save you from Pike’s insanity. You keep thinking I’m here for various reasons but the reality is, I’m here in Polis to keep our people from being slaughtered. I convinced her to order a blockade, as long as no one crosses the five-mile boundary around Arkadia, no one will die.”

Jasper swallowed, “you actually married her, like wife and wife married?”

“Yes I did, to keep our people safe.”

“I’m sorry.” He shook his head, “I’m sorry you had to do that.”

Octavia snorted, “don’t be, it may have been political but they’re so damn in love with each other now it’s sick to watch.” Clarke looked over at her, “it is, you’re too damn adorable for it to not be sickening to watch. Every time she looks at you it’s like she’s undressing you with her eyes, disgusting really.”

Clarke nodded softly as her lips quirked, “probably because she is.”

“See, disgusting.”

“Like you don’t think about jumping Lincoln after a training session, I’ve seen how you look at him after he’s been training. Bellamy has also made comments about a wild cat getting into the city, I don’t have the heart to tell him that so-called wild cat is his sister.”

Octavia rolled her eyes, “would serve him right and that’s beside the point. When she’s not undressing you mentally, she’s got that look in her eyes that screams that you’re her fucking rising and setting sun. You’re no better either, I’m surprised the council can ever make it through a session without you two fucking each other on her throne.”

“I can’t help it if my wife adores me and wants to bed me every chance she gets, I’m sure as hell not going to complain.” Clarke rolled her eyes, “doesn’t matter.” She turned to look at the two delinquents on the couch that seemed to be unable to meet her eyes. “Your sentence will be made in public tomorrow, until then you’ll be placed back in your cells.”

While she’d been speaking, Octavia had gotten Ryder from where he was posted. He moved into the room with her and each took one of the delinquents’ arms. They escorted the two out and Clarke took a breath as the doors shut. The conversation had devolved quickly due to Octavia, she hadn’t exactly intended to share anything about her personal life. She and Lexa managed to keep a good balance of Heda and Wanheda/Breika in public and keeping Lexa and Clarke just in their various chambers. Even with friends they only showed so much affection.

“Breika, are you finished?” Jula’s voice called from the bathroom and she gave a soft smile.

“I’m coming strik plangona.” She made her way to the bathroom to help the girl that was experiencing a new part of life and was likely scared.

* * *

Clarke felt the bed dip and gave a hum as a nose met her cheek and was followed by a kiss. She felt Lexa’s hand curve over her hip and rest on her clothed belly. Smiling she rolled gently onto her back and proceeded to curl herself into Lexa slowly, carefully so not to aggravate her healing wound. Lexa kissed her forehead and ran a hand down her arm, humming quietly.

“Did your visit go well?”

“Before it diverged due to Octavia, she knows more about our sex life than she should.” Clarke snuggled deeper into Lexa’s side. “Speaking of that, I never thought I’d have to give a talk like that but I did. Jula got her first monthly bleeding, you were called away and Aden brought her to me because she thought she was dying.” Clarke opened her eyes and smiled at her wife, “her biggest worry wasn’t dying but dying before her Conclave.”

Lexa let a soft chuckle go, “she is well and back at the training house I assume?”

“Yes. I had her bathe in my bathroom and then I sat her down and told her everything she needed to know. Part of me wishes they were allowed to see their families again, her mother should have been here.”

“I am her mother, it is our way since the third Commander. The Commander is a mother or father to all Natblida, seeing to all they need and all they want. Just as I aided Tonni when her monthly bleeding came, I was to aid Jula but the Rock Line clan decided they needed me far more. Thank you for aiding her when I was unable.”

Clarke kissed Lexa’s neck, “I’m here to help shoulder your burden, so if you’re their mother than I’m their mother too.” She shook her head and laid it back on Lexa’s shoulder. “Never thought I’d say that.”

“As with our union, the claim is symbolic.” Lexa brushed her finger’s thought Clarke’s hair, “although once there is peace, if you desire a child…”

“Let’s work on peace and getting these kids through their Conclaves before we consider anything more. I mean, twelve kids means twelve Conclaves and that means being there for every single one. Along with training and making sure they’re not sneaking off into the woods, healing their wounds and feeding them. Kind of makes the idea of another kid seem a little much.”

Lexa laughed softly and Clarke smirked, feeling the laughter was much as hearing and seeing it. After a few moments the brunette looked into blue eyes, “they are far less burdensome than you say.”

“Well you weren’t there when Titus brought me Tonni and Aden, who were found sneaking into the woods during training. The man hauled both of them in here and sat them on the couch and proceeded to tell me what he found. Them, kissing against a tree and hands where they shouldn’t have been.” Clarke watched Lexa’s eyebrow raise while a smirk was on her lips, “I swear, a council session with Cox was far less stressful.”

Leaning down the brunette kissed Clarke, gently before pulling back. “Rest, there will always be another day to complain about my absences. I’ve been remiss, handling the war and leaving the Natblida to you, for that I apologize Hodnes.”

“Well at least my lessons are being absorbed, Jula proceeded to tell me how my punishment with Harper and Jasper fit the first five pillars of Heda. She found each pillar in the punishment, tell me she would have found that with you.”

“Unlikely and I do agree your lessons teach them far more than mine did.” Lexa pulled Clarke into her side and kissed her head. “Tomorrow I will hear of your grievances but only if you rest.”

Clarke closed her eyes, “you’ll hear my grievances either way.”

“That is true.” Lexa’s squeezed Clarke’s hip, careful of her healing wound. “Now rest Hodnes, we are both tired and you’re still healing.”

* * *

Trigedasleng Translations

**Min yu op: Enter**

**Gon we Ryder: Leave Ryder**

**Strik plangona: Little Warrior Woman**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment to let me know what you think.


	17. To the Blockade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa make their way to the blockade and Lexa worries for Clarke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Non-consensual Groping

Clarke woke to the sun in her face for what to be the billionth time, she felt Lexa’s fingers dancing over her stomach and a weight between her legs. Before she could open her eyes a gasp escaped her, the feel of her wife waking her with pleasure instead of soft words. Arching her back, the portion of her mind still capable of thought was thankful her wound had healed completely. A hand glided up her abdomen and captured one of her breasts, she put her own hand over the one capturing the mound and let a pant go as Lexa spun her closer to the stars.

After her mind cleared of the pleasure-soaked haze, she finally opened her eyes to see Lexa hovering over her. A smile crossed the brunette’s face and Clarke grinned as her lips captured those of her wife’s, the kiss gentle and leisurely that spoke of time they didn’t really have. It was a constant occurrence that Lexa would seek out pleasure to avoid matters of state if she could, much to Clarke’s annoyance.

“Good morning niron, I assume you slept well.” She ran her hand through soft curls as Lexa settled against her, chin on her arms as they settle crossed above Clarke’s breasts.

“I did and I woke well.” A smile slipped across Lexa’s face. “How was your sleep?”

Clarke gave a smile, “good and waking up was even better.” She pulled Lexa up and kissed her, fingers buried in soft dark locks. As she parted, green eyes searched her blue with a softness Clarke adored. “I’m not complaining but early morning sex without foreplay means you’re avoiding something. So what are you avoiding?”

Lexa rolled onto her back, not bothering to cover herself as she looked at her ceiling. “I’d rather stay here with you than ride into war.”

“It’s not war, not yet.” Clarke rolled onto her side and relaxed, her arm propping her head up.

The brunette turned her head to the side and found Clarke looking at her with happiness in blue eyes. “If Marcus doesn’t gain control and your people don’t respect my rule, it will be war. I don’t want to watch you have to make the choice between…”

“There is no choice.” Clarke reached out and pulled Lexa’s hand into her own, kissing the soft golden skin on the back of the leader’s hand. “This is home, I bound myself to you and the Coalition. My people are here, how often have I told you I’m no longer Klark kom Skaikru?”

“Too often and no matter how many times you say it, it’ll never be true.” Lexa gave a smile that Clarke returned. “You came from the sky, you’re my skai gada, and no matter how often you tell me, I will refuse to listen.”

* * *

Clarke chuckled and rolled over till she leaned over Lexa, “we still have an hour before Polis wakes. We could train or…”

“Or you could return the favor I just gave you.” Lexa reached up and threaded her hands through Clarke’s blond hair. “Preferably multiple times.”

A smirk on her face as she crawled down Lexa’s body, Clarke allowed her hands to trace the lean body under her. “How is that fair, multiple times versus your one favor?”

“Give me what I desire and I shall owe you more than one favor in the future.”

A chuckle crossed the blond’s face, “you already owe me a dozen favors.”

“Clarke!” The brunette met blue eyes, “beja ai Hodnes.”

“How can I deny you when you’re begging?” Clarke surged up and kissed Lexa, one hand threading through her hair while the other trailed down firm muscle and soft skin. When the woman under her gasped at her touch, Clarke smirked into green eyes. “You’ll be begging more by the time I get through.”

* * *

The ride to the blockade wasn’t mournful or dreaded, it was actually lively much to everyone’s amazement. Clarke and Lexa rode side by side with Ryder and Moss riding behind them, their sole task was to make sure Clarke was protected. Octavia rode side by side with the two guards, Lincoln behind her talking to Abby about healing techniques. Conversations were lively, Lexa causing Clarke to laugh a few times despite the tenseness of the reason for the visit to Arkadia.

Stopping to water the horses and rest, Octavia joined Clarke at the river. “You’re happy for someone going to a blockade.”

“I’ve had a good morning.” Clarke bent down to fill her canteen.

“Uh huh, preparing for war is having a good morning.” The warrior paused before looking at Clarke, “what did Lexa do, give you a new gift?”

Clarke shook her head, “no, I’m just happy to be out of Polis. Healing from the stab wound made me want to get out beyond the palace walls.”

“Leave her alone Tollin!” The sound of arguing drew Clarke’s attention and she saw several of the thirds watching as two teens pushed each other on the edge of the river.

“I claim her!”

“You can’t claim her unless she accepts your claim!” The teens continued to push each other, it leading to a physical fight.

Not for the first time Clarke wondered why Lexa thought it was a good idea to allow the thirds to travel with them to the blockade instead of sending them with the garrison that went days before. Sighing she handed both her canteen and Lexa’s to Octavia, the warrior took them as Clarke made her way over to the young warriors. Those watching the fight quickly made a path for her and she grabbed the two teens, holding them away from each other.

“What is going on here? Tollin, Erik explain now!”

Erik pointed at Tollin, “he forced himself on Orla. I found him pushing her into a tree and holding here there. He says he claims her but she rejected the claim.”

The girl in question was one of Lexa’s handmaidens, not trained in combat other than how to use a knife. She was on the journey only because Lexa would be at the blockade for days and at least one handmaiden went with her on long war campaigns. She as a teenager, only sixteen summers old and not naïve in the slightest. Clarke looked at Tollin, “is what he’s saying true?”

“I wasn’t forcing her!” The boy spit out, “we were pretending, she enjoys rough unions.”

“Liar!” Erik tried to grab him but Clarke held him back.

“Clarke…” Lexa’s voice made her turn and she saw the leader with her arm around her handmaiden, the girl had a bloodied lip and her shirt was partially torn at the shoulder.

Clarke looked back at the two boys, Tollin was staring at Orla in a way even Clarke couldn’t see as anything other than predatory. She pulled the boy’s sword from his belt and pushed him into the water, he sputtered as he sat in the shallow edge. “Everyone mount up, we’re leaving.” She looked back down at Tollin, “your lies force my hand, your punishment is banishment. Don’t return to Polis or to any Trigeda village.”

She took the girl from Lexa and lead her to the horses, the other thirds were following without looking back at the former comrade. As they mounted, she had Erik walk beside Orla’s horse, guarding her as he had done minutes before. Orla was quiet and while simple questions let her know the girl hadn’t been violated beyond her torn shirt and rough kisses, she knew Orla wanted time to think without long stares and unnecessary words.

* * *

The blockade was exactly what Clarke expected, tents lining across the horizon, warriors moving around the tents and doing what was necessary to function on the battlefield. No one could get past the blockade as there was no place to sneak past without running across at least one warrior. Lexa’s war tent was already set up. Warriors stood at attention as their party approached, the thirds departing for various tents. Likely they’d be searching for a warrior who they could aid. Steltrona’s reins were taken from her as the horse stopped, she allowed the warrior to hold the horse as she dismounted.

“Breika, mounin wor graun.”

“Mochof.” She patted her horse’s neck and moved to join Lexa, the leader dismissed Orla and told her to rest and not worry about her duties for two days. Erik was placed outside Orla’s small tent, guarding her as a warrior was always assigned to Heda’s handmaidens.

The tent was warm, the fire already going and Clarke watched as Lexa removed her heavier armor so only the light armor remained. The leader was quick to pour two glasses of water, the carafe already waiting with river-cooled water. “Tomorrow you ride for Arkadia with Octavia and the two children you banished. How long before you return?”

Clarke took the glass of water that was handed to her, “three days, it should be enough time to assess the situation and gain control of any rebellion. The last message from Kane was two days ago and it said he was nearly done flushing out Pike’s collaborators.”

“If The Destroyer is within the walls, you need to also keep watch for them.” Lexa put her glass down and moved around the tent, pacing as she was prone to do at times. “Gain knowledge of intent, your nightblood keeps you safe from suggestion and corruption but none can know of it.”

“Lexa, I don’t plan on going in there and giving our secrets away.” She reached to Lexa and took her hands, her own glass abandoned. “We want peace and that means stopping this growing war and ending the one with The Destroyer before it even begins.”

Lexa gave a small nod before reaching up to Clarke’s neck, pulling the blond in for a kiss. When air became necessary they parted with foreheads resting together, “I don’t wish you to leave me, I want you beside me.”

“Me too.” Clarke threaded their fingers together and smiled, “but we’re leaders and in the future when peace is present and we’re side by side every day, we’ll see these next few days as nothing more than duty to our people.”

“You will return to me.”

Clarke gave a nod, “in this life and the next.”

“In this life and the next.”

* * *

Trigedasleng Translation

**skai gada: sky girl**

**beja ai Hodnes: please my love**

**Breika, mounin wor graun: Breika, welcome to the battlefield**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment to let me know what you think about this chapter.


End file.
